


Титан (Я пуленепробиваемый, так что мне терять)

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coming Out, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Trauma, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Что сделает выздоравливающий травмированный киборг-убийца со склонностью к дисфории тела? Пойдёт и воткнёт немного металла себе в член!Или история, в которой Баки воссоединяется со своим телом, делая много пирсинга.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Титан (Я пуленепробиваемый, так что мне терять)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Titanium (I'm Bulletproof, Nothing To Lose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568835) by [sassbandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbandit/pseuds/sassbandit). 



Yelp* — одна из лучших вещей в 21-м веке, решает Баки. Оказывается, что проверка отзывов и фотографий места, прежде чем он пойдет туда, отлично унимает беспокойство. Нет ничего лучше, чем заполучить хорошую информацию перед операцией.

Пирсинг-студия находится примерно в восьми кварталах от квартиры, которую он делит со Стивом. Она находится над бутиком, и весь путь вверх по лестнице украшен со вкусом снятыми черно-белыми изображениями людей со всеми видами... боди-арта, вот как они это называют. Впервые он обратил на это внимание на улицах Бруклина, потому что почти у всех были татуировки, которые в его дни не увидеть было даже на моряках, а кольца — не только в ушах, но и в носах, губах, бровях.

Он не слишком много об этом думал, пока однажды, когда Стив ушёл, не увидел в интернете парня с кольцом в члене. Его глаза чуть вылезли из орбит. Только что он небрежно созерцал своё возвращающееся либидо и думал о том, чтобы подрочить, а в следующую минуту его мозг выворачивался наизнанку от металла там, где он действительно не ожидал его увидеть.

Серьезно, сейчас такое делают? Он гуглит: "кольцо в члене", и ясности это не приносит. Оказывается, кольца для члена — просто ещё одна штука 21-го века. «Членосерьги» — просто настоящие серьги в форме пенисов, которые делают и продают множество людей. Некоторые из них предназначены для невест. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.

Стив подписывается на журнал «Образ жизни» — он приходит каждый месяц, и Стив услужливо оставляет его для Баки, чтобы, если вдруг тот захотел понять, что такое квиры в 21-м веке, то смог об этом прочитать. Геи. ЛГБ-что-то там. Неважно. Оказывается, что в эти дни у них есть собственные газеты, журналы и телевизионные шоу, с рекламой таких вещей, как курорты, где все парни ходят голыми, приложения для мобильных телефонов, которые, по-видимому, созданы только для лесбиянок, и пекарен, которые готовят радужные свадебные торты. Всё это довольно сильно отличается от того немногого, что он помнит до войны, но в любом случае он не осмеливался пойти посмотреть.

В конце журнала Стива есть небольшие объявления с самыми разными вещами. Одно из них гласит: «Пирсинг», и Баки думает: «О!»

Теперь у него есть что-то получше для гугла.

Место, которое он выбирает, имеет лучшие отзывы, а на фотографиях — теплое, удобное помещение. Ему это нравится. Ему также нравится тот факт, что оно находится наверху, и там много естественного света. Он думал об этом в течение нескольких недель и пришёл к выводу, что это будет по-другому. Его миссия, как он это видит, состоит в том, чтобы прикрепить кусок металл к своему телу — и это будет полностью противоположно Гидре, во всех возможных отношениях. Ни сырых бункеров, ни нацистской формы, ни электродов к лобным долям. Пока всё хорошо.

Когда он входит, то видит парня, сидящего за компьютером, в очках и с большими дырками в мочках ушей.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— У меня назначена встреча, — говорит Баки.

— Джеймс, да? — спрашивает парень, глядя на экран. — Точно! Зеро будет готов через несколько минут. Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить? Воду, чай? — Баки качает головой. — Отлично, тогда присаживайтесь, и мы попросим вас заполнить кое-какие бумаги.

Он размышляет над графой о «перенесённых ранее медицинских манипуляциях», когда пирсер выходит из другой комнаты. Он жилистый, смуглый парень с кольцом в средней части носа – носовой перегородке, вспоминает Баки — и темными глазами, в которых можно потерять себя. Баки старается не пялиться на него. Вероятно, лучше не делать этого, если этот парень собирается проколоть ему член.

— Джеймс? — говорит пирсер и пожимает Баки руку. — Давай посмотрим, что там у тебя.

Баки оставляет медицинский бланк пустым и добавляет номер Стива в графе экстренного контакта. Пирсер — Зеро, что это за имя такое? — берет анкету и просматривает её. Его брови приподнимаются, когда он доходит до даты рождения, и он быстро смотрит на Баки и говорит:

— Ого, хорошо. Приятно познакомиться.

— Насчёт медицинских штучек, — говорит Баки, потому что нужно закончить с этим. — У меня есть протез. — Он снимает перчатку и показывает свою руку. — Это имеет значение?

— Не в этом случае, — говорит Зеро. — Почему бы тебе не пройти сюда?

Комната похожа на приёмную: теплые деревянные полы и стены, декорированные под кирпич, с картинами на них. Окно выходит на другую сторону улицы. Играет тихая музыка, что-то с пульсирующим ритмом и голосами, струящимися по телу, как поэзия заики. Тут есть обитая мягкой тканью скамья с лежащей на ней одноразовой простыней. Никакого кресла — Баки наложил вето на пару мест на Yelp, где они были, быстро закрывая вкладки.

— Итак, — говорит Зеро, — не хочу показаться странным, но думаю, что знаю, кто ты. — Баки кивает; к Стиву за селфи и автографами подходит куда больше людей, чем к Баки, но достаточно многие из них узнают его после того цирка, что устроили СМИ после DC, так что он привык. — Я ещё не прокалывал таких, как ты, так что мне нужно кое-что узнать.

Он задает кучу вопросов о теле Баки. Все они очень профессиональны, и Баки обнаруживает, что отключается от реальности, уходя в то состояние, которое принимает с врачами в эти дни, даже несмотря на то, что мастер носит клетчатую рубашку и тёмные узкие джинсы вместо униформы или белого лабораторного халата. Даже перчатки, которые он натягивает, чёрные, как будто он старается сделать это место как можно менее похожим на медицинскую лабораторию.

Баки отвечает на вопросы Зеро о быстром исцелении и кивает на предложение титановых украшений.

— Полагаю, боль ты хорошо терпишь? — спрашивает Зеро.

— Это не будет проблемой, — говорит Баки. Парень, ты даже не представляешь.

Он этого даже не чувствует. Лёгкое пощипывание, а Баки просто смотрит на картину на противоположной стене и отстраняется от реальности. Он даже не вздрагивает, когда это происходит.

Он понимает, что пирсер произносит его имя.

— Джеймс? Всё уже готово.

Баки смотрит вниз. У него есть кольцо в члене. Оно называется «Принц Альберт», точно такое же, как то, что он впервые увидел в интернете. Он довольно долго смотрит на него, затем ему удается изобразить на лице улыбку.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

Он получает распечатанный листок с инструкциями по техобслуживанию — послеоперационному уходу, как они это называют — и пожимает плечами, когда Зеро говорит:

— Я не знаю, сколько времени это займёт, чувак. Ты лучше знаешь своё тело. Просто не перенапрягайся и держи его в чистоте, пока не убедишься, что прокол зажил.

Баки проходит восемь кварталов, чувствуя каждое прикосновение штанов к новому пирсингу. Он ощущает жжение и что-то вроде пульсации, но это совсем не плохо. Почти хорошо, в каком-то странном смысле. Оказывается, боль иная, когда её выбираешь сам. Когда он вернётся домой, он будет... ну, он просто будет изучать это, на самом деле.

Стива нет дома, но Баки всё равно закрывает дверь своей спальни, прежде чем раздеться и сесть на кровать, прислонившись к изголовью. Он не собирается трогать, потому что это не входит в список на листе, но он определенно будет смотреть. Он кладет руки на бёдра, обрамляя свой член — металлическая рука с одной стороны и живая с другой, и... просто смотрит.

Ему никогда не приходило в голову, как мало внимания он на самом деле уделяет своему члену. Хоть он и много раз отлично проводил время со спущенными штанами, но никогда просто не сидел и не смотрел на него вот так, подмечая форму и текстуру, то, как он прижимается к бедру. С тех пор, как был ребёнком, а может быть, даже больше.

Выглядит красиво, думает он... нет, он выглядит потрясающе с металлическим кольцом на конце. Украшенный, как будто чем-то гордится. Металл имеет тот же блеск, что и его рука, ту же гладкую отражательную способность.

Головка кажется воспаленной, кожа горит, как при лихорадке, и зуд, который он чувствовал на пути домой, всё ещё не прошёл. Он думает о списке "нельзя". Он не собирается трогать сам пирсинг, но ствол – да. Он проводит указательным пальцем правой руки по всей длине члена, останавливаясь перед головкой и снова возвращаясь назад. Он делает это снова, и наблюдает, как он дёргается, наливаясь в ответ. Он не собирается – он не может позволить себе вот так кончить, но он хочет посмотреть, как это выглядит. Большой и указательный пальцы вокруг ствола, просто свободно. Он обхватывает свои яйца левой рукой, мягко дёргает их. Когда он становится твёрдым, он получает новый вид на нижнюю сторону, где пирсинг выходит из его кожи.

Жжение становится острее, когда член затвердевает. Это мелочь, обычно его такое не волнует, но он буквально слышит лекцию Зеро в голове, и этот пирсинг — его, так что он о нём позаботится. Может быть, с него уже хватит на сегодня. Он убирает руки, кладет их рядом и смотрит, как эрекция медленно ослабевает.

Одетый в свободный спортивный костюм, Баки готовит ужин на кухне, пританцовывая и чуть энергичнее, чем обычно, покачивая бёдрами, когда Стив возвращается домой. Он выглядит измученным: плечи опущены, он направляется прямо в ванную. Баки слышит, как льётся вода в душе, и долго ждёт, когда звук прекратится, прежде чем положить на тарелку цыплёнка, зелёную фасоль и салат.

— Расскажи о своём дне, — говорит Стив, садясь за стол. — Если только он не был связан с боевыми роботами, тогда не надо..

Баки пожимает плечами и сохраняет невозмутимое выражение лица. Баки не будет говорить о своём члене за ужином.

— Просто походил по району, — говорит он. — А ты знал, что тут есть новый ресторан, где не готовят ничего, кроме макарон и сыра? Мы должны туда сходить.

— У меня завтра Пресс-релиз, — устало говорит Стив. Он достает телефон и прокручивает список. — «Парад гордости». Ты знаешь. — Стив маршировал каждый год с 2013 года, и у него всегда назначены интервью в преддверии. В этом году он марширует с ветеранами ЛГБТ и их сторонниками.

— Может быть, на этот раз я приду посмотреть его лично, — говорит Баки. В первый год после хелликариеров он наблюдал парад в бинокль с далекой крыши, едва понимая, что видит. В прошлом году они с Наташей смотрели прямую трансляцию, разделяя одну большую миску попкорна. Стив шёл в своей униформе, и позже там была целая толпа других людей, одетых почти как он: в короткие шорты и красно-бело-синие блестки. Было весело.

— Ты мог бы пойти с нами, если бы захотел, — говорит Стив и осторожно добавляет: — В качестве поддержки

В качестве поддержки. Верно. Он правда собирается кое-что сказать, скоро.

— Я подумаю об этом, — говорит Баки и набивает рот зелёными бобами.

После ужина Стив сидит, развалившись на диване, без особого энтузиазма просматривая рекомендации Netflix. Баки заканчивает мыть посуду и занимает другой конец дивана, подсовывая ступни под бёдра Стива, чтобы согреть их.

— Или выбери что-нибудь, или отдай мне пульт, — говорит он и тут же жалеет, потому что Стив выбрал романтическую комедию. В последнее время он увлёкся романтическим кино, что означает, что Netflix продолжает рекомендовать всё больше и больше. Могло быть и хуже, думает Баки, вспоминая время, когда Netflix рекомендовал шпионские триллеры о холодной войне.

Проблема с этими фильмами заключается в том, что все герои глупы и никто не способен общаться через рот. Баки не может даже критиковать их, потому что не уверен, что поступил бы лучше в этих обстоятельствах. Хотя у людей в фильме есть гораздо более дерьмовые оправдания, чем у Баки. И конечно же, у всех тупые счастливые концовки, независимо от того, сколько времени проходит.

Стив всегда любит смотреть титры до конца. Баки ждёт, пока прокручиваются имена актеров, затем делает вдох, шевелит пальцем ноги под бедром Стива, чтобы убедиться, что он обратил внимание, и говорит:

— Если я пойду.

— Мм?

— Если я буду участвовать в параде. Я не собираюсь маршировать как поддержка.

— Ты не... — голос Стива звучит сонно, но он трет глаза, осознавая, что сказал Баки. — О. Ты хочешь сказать... это здорово, Баки. — Он садится прямо и настороженно смотрит, ожидая, хочет ли он сообщить что-нибудь ещё.

Это всё, что прямо сейчас желает сказать Баки.

— Я дам тебе знать. — Это всё, что он мог обещать с тех пор, как вернулся. Он тычет в Стива пультом. — Может, выберешь следующий?

Стив засыпает на середине второго фильма. Баки выбирается из путаницы конечностей на диване и направляется на кухню, чтобы вскипятить немного воды, как указано в листке с правилами ухода. Он стоит молча, глядя на чайник.

То, что он сказал Стиву, хотя и косвенно, — это самое важное, что он говорил кому-либо до сих пор. После возвращения ушло много времени, чтобы вспомнить, и еще больше — чтобы понять. И Баки — это не Стив, он не из тех, кто стоит за трибуной и кричит на весь мир только потому, что это правильно. Но ему показалось правильным что-то сказать, даже если до следующего шага ещё очень далеко.

У Баки привыкание к собственному члену вызывает достаточно забот, не говоря уже о чьём-то ещё. Для начала с него хватит обработки раствором дважды в день. Он исцелялся от гораздо худшего с минимальным медицинским уходом, но к чёрту. Не похоже, что прикосновение к члену и осторожное изучение нового металла в теле — это какая-то трудность.

Баки просыпается несколько раз за ночь, и каждый раз виной тому твёрдый член. Хороший прогресс, если учитывать, что раньше его будили кошмары. Он держит свои руки подальше от него и каждый раз умудряется снова заснуть. Утром, когда он мочится, член не жжёт, хотя он всё ещё болит.

Он делает это весь день. Проспект-парк, книжный магазин, ларёк с макаронами с сыром на вынос (одна порция с трюфельным вкусом, с чипотле, и две с беконом, потому что им наверняка нужны две), уборка квартиры, чтение новой книги у открытого окна, звук мотоцикла Стива, наконец-то поедание макарон с сыром (бекон, что неудивительно, самый лучший), наблюдение, как Стив рисует и говорит о параде – всё это без дрочки. Он думает, что заслужил за это приз. Дело не в том, что он не может прожить и дня без мастурбации – просто ему никогда не приходилось постоянно отвлекаться на каждое крошечное движение и ощущение между ног.

Когда он, наконец, идёт в ванную в тот вечер, чтобы обработать прокол согласно инструкции, то получает шанс оценить. Никакого жжения, и когда он протирает пирсинг физиологическим раствором, то понимает, что это совсем не больно. Никаких неприятных ощущений. Черт, это так приятно. Спасибо, грёбаные нацистские учёные, думает он, подавляя смех. Сыворотка наконец-то пригодится для чего-то хорошего.

Он на пробу дёргает за кольцо, зацепив его пальцем и едва заметно потягивая, и блядь. Ощущение очень яркое. Член был наполовину твёрдым весь день, но теперь быстро приходит в полную боеготовность. Баки плюет в ладонь, небрежно, но обильно смазывая, и обхватывает под головкой, двигая кольцо взад и вперед. Он чувствует металл внутри себя. Нет смысла тянуть – он слишком долго был на взводе. Он экспериментирует с техникой, находя темп, при котором с каждым движением руки задевает пирсинг, и в мгновение ока задыхается и наблюдает, как сперма выплёскивается из щели, растекаясь вокруг металлического кольца. Выглядит невероятно.

Он делает это ещё дважды, прежде чем заснуть. И ещё раз спасибо, нацистские ублюдки.

Это не значит, что всё меняется сразу, но это небольшое изменение, и за ним следуют ещё более мелкие изменения. Он чувствует себя немного свободнее в своем теле. Он всё чаще смотрит в большое зеркало, роняя полотенце после душа и просто принимая его. Он учится новым способам приспосабливаться: когда кольцо цепляется за нижнее бельё, он переключается на боксеры. Он обнаруживает любовь к холодному капельному кофе со льдом с цикорием, который не имеет ничего общего с пирсингом, но, чёрт возьми, это здорово.

Баки ходит на групповые консультации в центр ветеранов каждую неделю и работает в тренажерном зале — там есть гири и не задают слишком много вопросов. Он знает окрестности как свои пять пальцев: линии отхода, пути эвакуации и слепые углы, но со временем он нашел способы отключить ту часть мозга, которая проигрывает боевые сценарии, чтобы выполнять поручения, как нормальный человек. В ближайшее время он не собирается прекращать носить боевые ботинки, но снимает их, когда находится дома, и кладет ноги на кофейный столик, когда Стива нет рядом, чтобы отчитать его.

Они со Стивом отправляются в Бид-Стай на вечеринку к Клинту. Они следуют за шумом на крышу, где Клинт в фартуке переворачивает гамбургеры на гриле. Наташа видит, как они входят. Она прищуривается и смотрит на Баки. Наташа слишком хорошо читает его мысли, чтобы не заметить, что с тех пор, как они расстались в последний раз, что-то изменилось. Она бросает быстрый оценивающий взгляд на Стива, затем вопросительно поднимает брови. Баки почти незаметно качает головой, и она отворачивается с отвращением, которое, как знает Баки, на 90% представление.

В другой раз Баки смело едет на метро в Манхэттен. Он прибывает в Башню только умеренно дерганый для «неформального сбора» Старка, потому что Тор в городе. Там много людей и еще больше нелепой еды. Стив окружен своими друзьями, смеется над их шутками, но прерывается, когда входит Баки, и знакомит его с людьми, которых тот не знает. Их очень много, и они быстро разговаривают. Баки радуется, когда ему удается увернуться и загрузить тарелку едой из огромного буфета. Он находит себе местечко у стены, откуда можно наблюдать, и пытается завести светскую беседу с Брюсом, который подходит к нему, чтобы составить компанию. Это не так уж и плохо.

Стива вызывают на несколько дней, а Баки нет. Всё это время он смотрит CNN и не хандрит, как одинокий щенок. Он на самом деле выходит на улицу и что-то делает. Он даже ходит на танцы, но не в один из тех ретро-танцевальных клубов свинга, а в совершенно нормальный современный ночной клуб. Так даже лучше, потому что ему не нужно объяснять про свою руку партнерше по танцу. Он надевает обтягивающую чёрную рубашку с длинными рукавами, держит левую руку в кармане, когда не танцует, и ныряет наружу подышать свежим воздухом, когда толпы и мигающие огни слишком выводят из себя. Несколько человек пытаются пригласить его потанцевать, как женщины, так и мужчины, но он не соглашается, и они уходят. Там много голой плоти. Баки ловит себя на том, что смотрит не на татуировки людей, а на кольца, которые блестят на груди у пары парней. Он идёт домой в мокрой от пота рубашке, и в ушах у него звенит.

Он рассказывает об этом Стиву, когда тот звонит откуда-то из Азии — так думает Баки, основываясь на часовых поясах.

— Ну и прекрасно! — Говорит Стив после небольшой паузы. — Раньше ты любил ходить на танцы.

— Раньше ты ненавидел, когда я заставлял тебя идти со мной, — говорит Баки, вспоминая прокуренные танцевальные залы, которые они посещали, двойные свидания, которые он всегда устраивал, девушек, которые всегда были слишком глупы, чтобы понять, что он им предлагал. Он помнит, как Стив сидел один в сторонке, наблюдая, как Баки танцует с какой-то дамой, и печаль в его глазах.

— Я и не злился, — говорит Стив. — Это было просто тяжело.

— Ты не хотел танцевать с девушками. — Баки начал складывать всё воедино, когда начал вспоминать. После того, как увидел, что говорят о Стиве в музеях и газетах. Он не был уверен, знал ли он раньше, или нет. Стив ответил, что нет.

— Нет, я действительно не умел, — говорит Стив через потрескивающую телефонную трубку.

— Теперь всё по-другому, — говорит Баки, возвращаясь мыслями в настоящее. — Ты можешь танцевать с кем угодно. Или вообще ни с кем.

— Я всё ещё ужасно танцую, Баки.

— Хм, — говорит Баки. Он никогда не был так уверен в этом. — Пойдём со мной в следующий раз, — говорит он импульсивно, но Стив находит слабое оправдание и меняет тему на выставку в галерее, которую хочет посмотреть, когда вернётся.

Выставка в галерее глупа, и все на ней глупы, и Баки на 110% уверен, что предполагаемое «искусство» было бы намного лучше, если бы он по нему врезал. Вполне возможно, что Баки немного капризничает. Не его вина, что он дерьмово спит, пока Стива нет.

Когда им наконец удается сбежать, Баки настаивает на том, чтобы взять бурито с достаточным количеством чили, чтобы снести им головы, а затем идут домой и смотрят фильмы Диснея, пока оба не отключаются. Баки просыпается через целых восемь часов со следами от смятой рубашки Стива на лице. Ему приходится осторожно выскользнуть из-под тяжёлой руки Стива, чтобы встать и приготовить кофе.

Когда пару недель спустя Баки проходит мимо пирсинг-студии ранним вечером, он видит Зеро снаружи, курящего сигарету. Он останавливается, чтобы поздороваться.

— Ну, и как дела? — Спрашивает Зеро, и это довольно неопределенный вопрос, но Баки понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— Зажило примерно через два дня, — говорит он. — Всё в порядке.

— Срань господня. — Зеро тушит сигарету о тротуар. — Ты не возражаешь, если я взгляну? Профессиональный интерес, — объясняет он, и Баки кивает. — Пойдем наверх, — говорит Зеро и идёт вперёд.

Баки сидит на скамейке, приспустив штаны на бёдра, и Зеро надевает перчатки, прежде чем осматривает его член. Он объявляет, что пирсинг полностью зажил.

— Ему как будто несколько лет. Тебе нравится? — говорит он, приподняв бровь.

Баки смеется.

— Вот дерьмо, да.

— Круто, — говорит Зеро, снимая перчатки, но Баки перебивает его.

— Гм. Ты ещё открыт? Для клиентов, я имею в виду.

— Я как раз собирался закрываться, — говорит Зеро. — А что?

— Неважно. Я могу договориться о сеансе. Просто думал проколоть что-нибудь ещё.

Зеро улыбается.

— Я никуда не спешу, чувак. О чём думаешь?

— Соски.

— Хороший выбор. Ладно, дай мне взглянуть, и мы посмотрим, какие украшения тебе подойдут. Снимай рубашку.

Баки стягивает рубашку через голову. Зеро и глазом не моргает при виде руки или шрамов в месте её соединения с телом, просто оценивает соски Баки опытным глазом и говорит:

— Думаю, лучше поставить штанги, на всякий случай.

— На случай чего?

— С таким исцелением, как у тебя, есть шанс, что они не приживутся. Вытолкнутся через кожу.

Верно. Это уже случалось раньше, с шрапнелью и другими вещами. Воспоминания были отрывочными и неприятными.

— Хорошо, — говорит Баки, и Зеро уходит, чтобы всё подготовить.

Когда он возвращается, Баки всё ещё сидит на кушетке, сминая рубашку в металлической руке.

— Хочешь послушать музыку? — спрашивает Зеро, потом достает телефон и включает что-то, не дожидаясь ответа Баки. — Автоклав займет некоторое время, — объясняет он, — так что мы можем просто немного расслабиться.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я... – Баки показывает на свою рубашку.

— Давай, — говорит Зеро. — Как тебе будет удобно. — Баки снова накидывает её и убирает волосы с лица. У него есть резинка на запястье, поэтому он забирает ею волосы в пучок, чтобы не мешались. Раз уж он собирается жить среди бруклинских хипстеров, то может по крайней мере насладиться тем, что Тони упорно называл модной мужской причёской.

— Итак, — говорит Зеро, затем делает паузу, стоя напротив Баки, упершись бедром в подоконник. Баки поднимает брови, чтобы подбодрить его продолжать. — Я не хочу пересечь черту, так что скажи, если ты не хочешь говорить об этом. У меня просто такое чувство... ладно, так. Очевидно, я не колол ни одного другого супер-солдата, верно? Но у меня тут было несколько ветеранов, и я кое-что знаю о них. Что ж. Я думаю, может быть, у тебя не самые лучшие отношения со своим телом. — Он кивает на левое плечо Баки.

Баки понимает, что слишком сильно сжимает край кушетки, сминая подложку, и медленно отпускает его.

— Можно и так сказать.

Зеро кивает.

— Это довольно распространенное явление. Я вижу много людей с травмой, дисфорией, как это называют. Обычно я не спрашиваю, — быстро добавляет он. — Только друзей. Иногда люди хотят мне это сказать. — Он пожимает плечами. — Я много работаю с транс-сообществом. Ты же знаешь, что я транс, да?

— Теперь да, — говорит Баки.

— Наверное, тогда у вас этого не было?

Баки смеется.

— Ты бы удивился, узнав, что у нас было. Хотя называлось как-то по-другому.

— В любом случае. — Зеро испускает затаенный вздох. — Я заметил, что в прошлый раз, когда ты был здесь, ты вроде как преодолевал себя. Я тебя не осуждаю, — быстро говорит он. — Если ты так хочешь это сделать. Но если хочешь, я могу помочь с этим.

— Как помочь?

— Помочь тебе сделать подарок своему телу. Ничего странного. Я всё тебе объясню.

— Подарок, — медленно произносит Баки.

«Принц Альберт» ощущался здорово. Даже когда рана заживала, он не чувствовал дискомфорт. Напряжение — да. Но он выбрал его, и это имело значение. Из того, что можно было игнорировать, металлическая деталь превратилась в то, что можно было ценить.

Баки думает и говорит:

— У меня был очень дерьмовый медицинский опыт.

— Я понял, — говорит Зеро. — Тебе не нужно этого делать...

— Нет, всё хорошо. Я хочу. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Ты не такой, как они. Вот почему я пришёл сюда.

Зеро выглядит довольным.

— Именно это мы и пытаемся сделать. Никому не нужен больничный запах.

Баки расправляет плечи и говорит:

— Тогда давай сделаем это.

У него есть несколько минут, чтобы передумать, пока Зеро всё подготовит. Это может быть чертовски ужасная идея. Это может быть отличная идея. Зеро настолько далёк от медицинского техника Гидры, насколько это возможно. Что ещё более важно — Баки делает это для себя, потому что это его чертово тело. И он также может получить интересный опыт.

— Хорошо. Надень рубашку и ложись на спину, — говорит Зеро, и Баки снова устраивается на кушетке. — Всё нормально? — Он кладёт руку в центр груди Баки.

— Конечно.

— Сделай несколько глубоких вдохов и расслабься, — говорит он. — Сначала я его зажму. Левый или правый?

— Левый, — говорит Баки наугад.

Зажим выглядит как пара ножниц, но с плоскими концами с отверстиями в них.

— У тебя хорошие соски, — говорит Зеро, что звучит странно, но, вероятно, не в данных обстоятельствах. — Пирсинг их ещё больше выделит. — Зеро продолжает успокаивающе болтать, пока убирает остальные нужные ему вещи. Баки ценит это — он может на чем-то сосредоточиться, а не исчезнуть в собственной голове.

— Ладно, вот что мы сделаем, — говорит он, убедившись, что Баки слушает внимательно. — Мы сейчас немного подышим вместе, а потом, когда ты будешь готов, скажешь мне. Я сделаю прокол на выдохе. Можешь закрыть глаза, если хочешь, или смотреть, что угодно, как тебе будет комфортно.

Баки кивает. Руки Зеро тепло прижаты к его груди, и он смотрит Баки в глаза, когда говорит всё это. Баки смотрит прямо на него и размеренно дышит, чувствуя, как грудь поднимается на вдохе и опадает на выдохе. Зеро слегка кивает в знак того, что Баки делает всё правильно.

— Готов, — говорит Баки и закрывает глаза.

— Вдыхай, — говорит Зеро. — И… сейчас.

Он чувствует иглу — сначала как крошечный укол, а затем острое горячее жжение, которое почти сразу рассеивается, оставляя за собой покалывание.

— Вдыхай, — напоминает ему Зеро, и Баки снова вздыхает. — Сейчас я вставляю штангу. — Еще один быстрый щипок, и Баки чувствует кончики пальцев Зеро, а затем — как разжимается зажим.

— Продолжай дышать. — Рука Зеро в перчатке лежит на плече Баки, теплая и успокаивающая. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Дай мне минутку. — Баки медленно открывает глаза, щурясь от солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь окно. — Я хочу посмотреть. — Он поднимает голову и пытается посмотреть на свой сосок.

— Можем подождать столько, сколько захочешь, — говорит Зеро. — Я принесу тебе зеркало. — Небольшое зеркало показывает примерно половину груди Баки. Он может видеть полосы шрамов вокруг своего плеча, а затем свой сосок, по обе стороны от которого выступают из тела серебристые шарики. — Отлично смотрится, — говорит ему Зеро.

— Чувствую себя отлично.

— Да, — говорит Зеро со смешком. — Просто продолжай дышать и скажи мне, когда будешь готов ко второму.

Второй прокол ощущается так же, только на этот раз эндорфины обрушиваются на него как прилив.

— Блядь, — говорит он на выдохе.

Зеро что-то делает, но Баки не обращает на это внимания, пока его рука снова не оказывается на плече Баки.

— Эй, — говорит он, слегка сжимая её. — У тебя всё в порядке? Ты со мной?

— Да.

— Хочешь сесть прямо? — Он протягивает Бакки руку, а затем снова передает ему зеркало. Когда Баки отдает его обратно, он ухмыляется. Он ощущает странное покалывание на щеках.

— Ты отлично справился, — говорит Зеро с мягкой улыбкой на лице. — Могу сказать, что лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Поэтому вот что мы сделаем. Ты посидишь немного на диване в приемной, пока не отойдёшь. Я сейчас приготовлю чай. Потом, если хочешь, назначим встречу для того, что будет следующим в твоём списке.

Чай какой-то травяной, с лёгким привкусом зелени. Баки назначает время, чтобы через месяц воткнуть ещё один кусок металла себе в член.

Соски заживают так же быстро, как и член, без каких-либо признаков того, что его тело отвергает их, и Баки может совершенно иначе оценить свои сиськи. Это не значит, что раньше, если он тёр или щипал их, было плохо, но теперь даже прикосновение рубашки к соскам ощущается потрясающе. И они выделяются на фоне ткани — не настолько, чтобы кто-то заметил, если не приглядываться, но достаточно, чтобы Баки иногда ловил чей-то взгляд, когда проходит по улице. Приятно, когда на тебя обращают внимание, думает он.

Стив не замечает.

Во всяком случае, он не замечает этого. Баки может сказать, что что-то изменилось.

— Как ты? — спросил Стив однажды в субботу днем. Погода улучшилась, и они сидят на балконе. Баки развалился на прогретых солнцем плитках в свободной майке и обрезанных джинсах, потому что, черт возьми, это их балкон, и тёплая погода — это прекрасно. На Стиве длинные шорты со множеством карманов и глупо узкая белая футболка. Тупая теснота доказывается тем фактом, что соски Стива просвечивают даже при том, что у него нет пирсинга. Не то чтобы Баки искал или что-то в этом роде.

— У меня всё хорошо, — говорит Баки и крутит шеей, заставляя позвонки похрустывать.

— Похоже, ты в порядке, — говорит Стив. — Более расслабленный. Мне очень жаль, что я почти не был дома. Чем ты занимался?

В его голосе звучит любопытство, как будто он интересуется, занялся ли Баки тайцзи или проводил всё время в кошачьем кафе, обнимая котят. Баки вряд ли скажет ему, что валялся тут, играя со своими сиськами и дроча. Он пожимает плечами.

— Просто болтаюсь без дела. Смотрю телевизор. Хожу на прогулку.

— О! — говорит Стив, вспоминая что-то. — Наташа передала тебе кое-что. — Он роется в одном из своих многочисленных карманов и достает флешку, одну из тех, что Наташа использует, чтобы посылать Баки телешоу, которые она скачала бог знает откуда. Он кладет её на подлокотник кресла и снова собирается застегнуть молнию на кармане, но флешка падает и скользит по плиткам балкона под стол.

Баки протягивает руку в сторону.

— Она у меня, — говорит он и ухитряется ухватить её вытянутыми пальцами. Он снова садится со своей добычей.

— Баки! Что... — в тоне Стива шок.

— Что? — Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх. Глаза Стива широко раскрыты, и он пристально смотрит. На грудь Баки. — Ха, — говорит он с ухмылкой, понимая, что Стив только что украдкой пялился на Баки, когда тот потянулся за флешкой. — Что, Стив?

—Ты... у тебя есть…

Баки стягивает майку и откидывается назад, опёршись руками на теплый кафель.

— Это так называемый пирсинг сосков, приятель.

— Я знаю, как это называется, — говорит Стив. — Как долго…

— Пару недель.

— О. Это... — он резко встает. — Я просто… — Он поворачивается на каблуках и заходит внутрь.

Дело не в том, что Баки прятал пирсинг, а в том, что Стив его не видел. Он просто не упомянул о нём, а Стив не заметил и не спросил. Что в общем-то неудивительно, раз уж Баки об этом задумался. Баки о многом не упоминает, а Стив не спрашивает, даже когда Баки, вероятно, не будет возражать.

Баки немного ждёт и следует за ним, натягивая майку обратно. Стив стоит у раковины и наливает себе стакан воды. Он выпивает его, затем ополаскивает стакан и ставит его на сушилку.

— Ты ненавидишь иглы, — говорит он. Потому что очевидно, что важно.

— Ненавижу нацистских ученых, — отвечает Баки. — Оказывается, с иглами всё норм, пока никто не носит лабораторный халат и не колет в подвале.

Стив хмурится.

— Не знаю, как ты можешь шутить об этом.

— Ощущается здорово, — говорит Баки, пожимая плечами. — Я сделал это, потому что хотел. Это совсем другое.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив. В его голосе звучит сомнение, но он оставляет эту тему, и они возвращаются на балкон с закусками.

Наташа быстрее соображает, когда видит его в следующий раз. Она появляется с холодной бутылкой водки и несколькими бутлегерскими боями ММА, чтобы посмеяться. Скрестив ноги, они сидят на ковре в гостиной и пьют, прикрыв шторы от жаркого полуденного солнца. Водка не слишком-то бьёт по мозгу Баки, и он не уверен, что она так уж сильно влияет на Наташу, но это традиция.

Она оглядывает его, когда он расслабленно откидывается на диван, вытянув руку на подушки. Он может сказать, когда она замечает, по очень лёгкому расширению её глаз.

— И давно они у тебя? — спрашивает она.

— Несколько недель. Принц Альберт за несколько недель до этого.

Она одобрительно кивает.

— Похоже, это идёт тебе на пользу. — Она поднимает свой стакан, опустошает его и снова наливает. — Ну и как там Стив? — спрашивает она, слегка изогнув бровь.

Баки пристально смотрит на неё, хотя на самом деле не вполне понимает.

— Он тут ни при чём.

— Угу. — Она играет со своим стаканом, а затем задумчиво говорит: — После того, как Стив совершил каминг-аут, незадолго до того, как ты появился, я пыталась свести его с парнем из пиар-отдела Щ.И.Т.а. У него был пирсинг языка. Всё равно, оказалось, что он из Гидры, — добавляет она и опрокидывает свой стакан. Баки присоединяется к ней.

— Так что с ним?

— Стив с ним не встречался. Сказал, что ещё не готов. Не встречался ни с кем из тех, с кем я пыталась его свести.

Баки кивает. Он помнит, как Стив рассказывал ему о том, что Наташа пыталась познакомить его с половиной завидных женихов Щ.И.Т.а, пока Баки всё ещё прятался в Башне, собираясь с мыслями. В то время это казалось невероятным.

— Стив ненавидит свидания вслепую, — говорит он

— Наверное, он просто ждёт подходящего парня.

Баки берёт бутылку и наливает снова.

— Заткнись, — говорит он, но без злобы.

— Наверное, с тех пор он стал более привычным к пирсингу, — говорит она с ухмылкой. — Он уже достаточно участвовал в парадах гордости. Разве там не было того самого косплеера с тем самым...

— Наташа, — говорит он. — Оставь.

Она закатывает глаза.

— Отлично. Но пришли мне как-нибудь фотографию члена. Я хочу посмотреть. — Он не уверен, шутит она или нет.

После этого Баки несколько раз замечает, что Стив смотрит на его грудь, а затем быстро отворачивается, и ему интересно, о чем тот думает. То ли ему комфортно с пирсингом, как сказала Наташа, то ли он всё ещё напуган этой идеей.

Раньше Баки замечал, как Стив смотрит на его металлическую руку с грустным, виноватым выражением, которое заставляло Баки прятаться в своей комнате и запирать дверь. Он не был уверен, что хуже: если Стив пристально смотрит или если Стив демонстративно не смотрит. Теперь Стив делает то же самое с сосками Баки, и он обнаруживает, что вместо желания спрятаться чувствует желание рассмеяться или сделать что-то еще, для чего он не может найти слов.

Однажды они сидят на диване, и Баки рассеянно почесывает свой сосок и ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Стива, который то открывает, то закрывает рот, словно хочет что-то спросить.

— Ну что? — говорит Баки, замирая, и его ногти тянут хлопок футболки. У Стива очень смущённый вид. — Если спросишь, больно ли это, клянусь богом, Роджерс...

— Эм, нет, — с ужасом говорит Стив. Баки может сказать, что он мысленно ставит «пирсинг сосков» в один список с различными видами пыток Гидры.

— Это в самом верху списка тупых вопросов, — говорит Баки. — Так в чём дело? Выкладывай.

Стив собирается с мыслями, которые, по-видимому, никуда не годятся, и говорит:

— Мне просто интересно, почему. Неужели ты просто проснулся однажды утром и подумал, что хочешь проколоть себе соски?

— Нет, — говорит Баки с медленной ухмылкой, — однажды утром я проснулся и решил, что хочу проколоть член. Соски случились позже.

— Ты... нет! — бормочет Стив.

— Я видел это в интернете, — говорит он. — Принц Альберт. Не мог перестать об этом думать.

— Принц…

— Альберт. Это кольцо, которое проходит через уретру и выходит под ней. — Он делает жест рукой, как бы показывая его форму. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Стив примерно такого же цвета, как свекла.

— Я... нет! — Он встаёт с дивана и идёт через всю комнату, собирая пустые кофейные кружки и унося их на кухню. Баки понимает, что немного разочарован. Он был бы не прочь ему показать.

— Можешь погуглить его, — говорит он вдогонку. — Сайтов куча.

Стив не отвечает. Когда Баки идет за ним на кухню, то видит Стива, стоящего у раковины. Он еще не вымыл кружки. Баки прислоняется к стойке.

— Это все из-за секса? — спрашивает Стив, глядя на бегущую воду, а не на Баки. — Я имею в виду, ты что?..

— Я ни с кем не трахаюсь.

— Это не то, что я собирался сказать, — говорит Стив, нахмурившись от прямоты Баки. — Я думал, ты снова начнешь ходить на свидания.

— Я сделал это не ради кого-то ещё. Только для себя.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив. Похоже, он вздохнул с облегчением.

— Когда я буду готов начать встречаться с кем-нибудь, ты услышишь об этом первым, — говорит Баки. Он еще не готов, но уже чувствует впереди неясную форму чего-то, что, как он знает, приближается. Он берёт кухонное полотенце. — Шевелись, — говорит он, щелкая им в сторону Стива.

Стив, смеясь, стряхивает на него воду.

— Просто помой кружки, сопляк, — говорит Баки. — Всё будет хорошо.

Он ловит себя на том, что несколько раз возвращается к этому беспокоящему разговору. Неужели Стив действительно думает, что он будет снимать незнакомцев или использовать одно из этих приложений для знакомств, не сказав ему? Даже в те далекие дни Баки не ходил на свидания без ведома Стива, а ещё чаще таскал его с собой.

Он звонит Наташе через несколько дней.

— Джеймс, — отвечает она, слегка запыхавшись.

— Не хочешь пойти потанцевать? — быстро спрашивает он. Это, вероятно, глупая идея, но как только она пришла ему в голову, он взял телефон и сразу же позвонил ей.

— Конечно, — говорит она, и он слышит лязгающий звук, сопровождаемый парой тяжёлых ударов на другом конце провода. Бог знает, что она делает, или почему в процессе отвечает на звонок. Он демонстративно не спрашивает. — Дай мне минутку, — говорит она, и Баки ждёт, пока она вернётся и скажет: — Всё. Время и место?

Они строят планы на вечер пятницы.

— Приходила сюда раньше? Возможно, мне понадобится помощь, чтобы убедить Стива.

— Неужели? — он почти видит, как она закатывает глаза.

— Пожалуйста.

Наташа не столько помогает убедить Стива, сколько заставляет его. Она идёт прямо в его комнату и начинает рыться в шкафу.

— Надень это, — говорит она, передавая пару джинсов, которые действительно хорошо на нём сидят. Потом хмуро смотрит на его рубашки. — Они все ужасны, — говорит она. — Поверить не могу, что смотрю на квира. — Она протискивается мимо него в комнату Баки и возвращается через минуту с чёрной рубашкой на пуговицах, которая, как знает Баки, лежала в куче чистого белья на полу — потому что он собирался надеть её, чёрт возьми.

Вместо этого Баки выбирает свободную белую рубашку с длинными рукавами, прикрывающими руку. Он выходит с лентой для волос в зубах, собирая волосы в пучок. Нат одобрительно смотрит на него.

— Отлично выглядишь, — говорит она. — Разве нет, Стив?

— Баки всегда хорошо выглядит, — преданно говорит Стив.

— Лучше бы тебе не растягивать мою рубашку, — говорит Баки. Протесты Стива о том, что именно так и ведут себя рубашки, длятся до тех пор, пока они выходят за дверь, и не замолкают, пока они идут по улице. Он ошибается, но Баки не жалуется.

Это как в Лондоне во время войны — все взгляды устремлены на Стива, и Баки, рядом с ним почти не виден. С ним всё в порядке — он не нуждается в их внимании. Наташа помогает Баки затащить Стива на танцпол, и тот, кажется, честно пытается танцевать. Совершенно очевидно, что он не знает, что творит, но делает храброе лицо и даже немного танцует с Наташей перед тем, как показывает жестом «мне нужно выпить» и уходит с танцпола.

Баки не сводит с него глаз, пока тот пробирается сквозь толпу к бару. Стив заказывает содовую, коротко шутит с барменом, а затем садится на один из высоких столов вокруг края танцпола.

Наташа кладёт руку на щеку Баки и мягко, но настойчиво заставляет обернуться и посмотреть на неё. Ей хочется танцевать — она кладет руку ему на плечо и шагает ближе, покачивая бедрами. Баки позволяет втянуть себя в танец, его собственные бедра двигаются в такт с её, а их тела удобно вписываются в пространство друг друга. Они хорошо двигаются вместе, что не должно удивлять, учитывая их подготовку. Однако наступает момент, когда это просто начинает становиться странным. Несмотря на мутную историю, он почти уверен, что у них не было отношений, при которых допустимо так прижиматься. Он отстраняется, но она следует за ним.

— Что ты там делаешь? — спрашивает он.

Она наклоняет голову в сторону Стива, затем прижимается губами к его уху и трется щекой о щеку, как будто хочет, чтобы это выглядело сексуально.

— Да ладно тебе, он же смотрит.

Баки оглядывается через плечо и видит Стива, сидящего за своим столиком и потягивающего напиток. Он пристально наблюдает за Баки и Наташей, но на его лице застыло прежнее печальное выражение.

Баки качает головой.

— Не надо, — говорит он. Он не поэтому попросил Нат приехать. Он не хочет, чтобы Стиву было плохо.

Наташа закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, тогда сделай что-нибудь, — говорит она и слегка подталкивает Баки в сторону Стива, прежде чем скрыться в толпе.

Баки делает крюк через бар и берёт воду, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки. Когда он возвращается к столу Стива, того загнали в угол две девушки, которые хотят селфи. Он ждёт, пока они уйдут, попивая воду и стараясь не смотреть на них убийственным взглядом.

Он подходит вплотную к Стиву и толкает его плечом.

— Тебе надо потанцевать, — говорит он.

Стив качает головой.

— У меня ничего не получается.

— Лучше, чем думаешь.

Пожатие плечами.

— Ты можешь потанцевать с Наташей. Или с кем-то еще.

— Я хочу потанцевать с тобой, — говорит Баки и протягивает правую руку.

Стив смотрит на неё, затем на лицо Баки, широко раскрыв настороженные глаза. В последнее время у него часто появляется такой вид, будто он хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается, выжидая, что будет дальше.

Стив берет Баки за руку, сначала неуверенно, потом крепко, как при рукопожатии, и Баки успокаивающе слегка пожимает ее. Он ведет Стива на танцпол, в середину, где толпа теснее, и им едва хватает места, чтобы проскользнуть между телами других танцоров.

Стив не так уж плох – он делает довольно хорошую попытку скопировать движения Баки, и вскоре он действительно выглядит так, будто хорошо проводит время. Баки ободряюще улыбается, а затем подходит чуть ближе. Песня меняется на что-то с более глубоким ритмом, и Баки чувствует, как она непреодолимо вибрирует сквозь кожу. Он позволяет себе погрузиться в неё.

Он не обращает особого внимания на толпу. Какой-то мудак лезет в их сторону и вдруг понимает, кто такой Стив. Он пьян и немного несносен — встаёт прямо перед лицом Стива и едва не касается его. Стив отстраняется, машинально поднимая руку в защитном жесте. Баки борется с желанием убить парня — рука уже потянулась за ножом, которого нет — и удовлетворяется тем, что бросает на него один из своих лучших взглядов. Парень коротко косится на него и отступает, подняв руки в наигранном извинении, и исчезает в толпе.

Стив неловко стоит и выглядит так, будто больше всего хочет быть сейчас где-то в другом месте.

— Я просто пойду, — говорит он и неопределенно машет рукой туда, где сидит Наташа, потягивая какой-то напиток с плавающий в нём вишенкой.

— Я с тобой, — кидает ему в ответ Баки.

Стив качает головой.

— Ты пришёл сюда танцевать. Всё нормально.

Стив сидит с Наташей в сторонке, и Баки может видеть, что Наташа следит за жуткими поклонниками. Он коротко кивает ей в знак благодарности. Она берёт вишенку из своего бокала и отправляет в рот.

Он пришёл сюда потанцевать. В этом Стив не ошибся, и музыка заставляет его двигаться. Он остается в пределах видимости того места, где сидит Стив, и позволяет ритму снова унести себя. Чем больше он танцует, тем свободнее чувствует себя, его бедра и плечи расслабляются — он напрягся после того, как столкнулся с этим пьяным мудаком. Он наблюдает за людьми вокруг и подражает их движениям, пока мышцы не научатся этим движениям, и те не становятся для него естественными. Несколько человек пытаются танцевать с ним, и он дает им пару минут, а затем отворачивается, позволяя им уйти.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд Стива — он почти уверен, что всегда может определить, когда Стив наблюдает за ним. Когда Баки бросает на него взгляд, Стив быстро отворачивается и что-то говорит Наташе, но Баки видит, что он не жалеет себя. Он всё ещё хорошо проводит время, шутит и улыбается.

Когда Баки, наконец, выходит с танцпола, он весь пропотевший, и рубашка влажно прилипает к телу. Он расстегивает пару пуговиц и закатывает рукава.

— Какой скандал, — говорит Наташа, деланно шокировано прикрыв рот рукой. — Джеймс, у тебя видны запястья.

Он ухмыляется и крадет у неё бокал, поднимая его левой рукой и откидывая голову назад, чтобы забросить в рот остатки льда на дне. Ему всё равно, что-то кто-то увидит его руку. Скорее всего, никто ничего не заметит, а если и заметит, то какая разница.

Все трое идут домой рука об руку, Наташа — посередине. Стив поднимается наверх, а Баки остается снаружи, чтобы дождаться такси Наташи вместе с ней. Они стоят, дружески прислонившись к стене жилого дома, Наташа возится со своим телефоном, а Баки наблюдает за парой пьяных пешеходов на другой стороне дороги.

— Хорошая ночь, — говорит Наташа, убирая телефон. В ее голосе звучит вопросительная нотка.

— Да.

— Получил что хотел?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Заставил его танцевать.

— Я почти уверена, что ты первый человек в этом столетии, которому это удалось. — говорит Наташа, когда у нее звонит телефон. — Пеппер пытается уже много лет.

— В прошлом веке тоже было не так просто.

Наташино такси подъезжает к тротуару. Баки открывает перед ней дверь.

— Ты когда-нибудь сделаешь первый шаг? — спрашивает она, скользнув на заднее сиденье.

— Может быть, — говорит он и смотрит, как машина отъезжает.

Он направляется к своей квартире. Стив у себя в комнате, дверь закрыта, а на кухне горит только слабый свет. Баки идёт в ванную, с нетерпением ожидая, когда сможет помыться и заползти в постель.

Длинное зеркало на задней стороне двери показывает его отражение. Волосы растрепаны, пряди падают вниз, обрамляя лицо, а рубашка помята и кажется слегка прозрачной в тех местах, где он потел. Пирсинг просвечивает сквозь ткань — и это не просто выпуклости, под белой тканью ясно виден металл. Линия, где рука встречается с плечом, тоже видна — он может видеть контраст. Вот почему он обычно не надевает эту рубашку на голое тело. Обычно он пытается скрыть это, но сегодня... это просто то, что есть.

Он медленно расстегивает пуговицы рубашки, одну за другой, словно танцуя маленький стриптиз самому себе, и отводит полы, обнажая грудь и живот. Ему нравится, как это выглядит. Кажется, он видел такие фотографии в журналах. Держу пари, Стиву понравится. Мысль приходит непрошеной, но он знает, что это правда.

Он полностью раздевается, скидывает рубашку, ботинки, носки и джинсы в кучу, и голый становится перед зеркалом. Стиву бы понравилось. Он знает это уже давно. Стив сам сказал — давно и не напрямую, но когда Баки впервые вернулся, и всё было шатким, болезненным и невозможным, он сказал это, и Баки ответил: «Я не могу». Больше Стив об этом не говорил.

Он позволяет взгляду охватить шрам на плече, красную линию, где металл встречается с плотью. Штанги в сосках, так же блестящие, как и рука. Кольцо, пронизывающее член. Металл, который был частью его на протяжении десятилетий, и новый металл, который он выбрал сам. То, как он стоит, босиком на кафельной плитке в ванной, чуть раздвинув бедра, расправив плечи и наклонив голову — расслабленно. Раньше он избегал зеркал, не хотел видеть, во что превратился. Теперь он бросает последний долгий взгляд на себя, оглядывая с головы до ног, посылает небольшую улыбку своему отражению, и идет включать душ.

Он вздрагивает под струёй горячей воды, думая о пристальном взгляде Стива на свое тело, и кончает со сдавленным стоном. Он падает в постель; вода всё ещё не высохла на коже. Если он прислушается, то услышит даже дыхание Стива в соседней комнате.

Стив дома восемь дней подряд, когда приходит дата следующего сеанса Баки.

— Я ухожу, — говорит Баки, натягивая рубашку. Стив отрывается от своей газеты с лучезарной улыбкой — для неё нет никакой причины, кроме того, что он в хорошем настроении теперь, когда у него есть немного свободного времени. Вероятно, это его глупое лицо заставляет Баки сказать:

— У меня свидание с пирсинг-мастером.

— Ещё одно? — Говорит Стив.

Баки подмигивает в ответ.

— Увидимся.

На этот раз ему сделают ампалланг. Серьёзно, кто придумывает эти названия? Он выбрал его из каталога в приёмной студии — длинная штанга, которая будет сидеть перпендикулярно его принцу Альберту, проходя прямо через головку члена. Он несколько дней представлял, как это будет выглядеть, находясь в состоянии нервного возбуждения и бесконечно открывая вкладки браузера с фотографиями. Он дрочил этим утром на видео другого парня с точно такой же комбинацией металла.

Когда он приходит, Зеро уже готов и приветствует Баки ударом своего кулака о его.

— Ты готов?

— Ещё бы.

Баки устраивается поудобнее, снимает брюки и ложится на спину, заложив руки за голову. От предвкушения слегка потряхивает, и Баки понимает, что у него начинает вставать.

— Ой, прости, — говорит он.

— Это совсем не проблема, — говорит Зеро совершенно деловым тоном. — Я должен измерить и отметить, где делать прокол. Вообще-то будет лучше, если у тебя будет эрекция.

Ну, до этого осталось недолго.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я... — уточняет Баки.

— Да, продолжай, если не возражаешь, — Зеро вежливо отворачивается и демонстративно раскладывает инструменты на столике. Хорошо, что Баки не так легко смутить. Он обхватывает член рукой и гладит, пока он полностью не встаёт.

Зеро маркером рисует точки, где будет проходить игла, вторая его рука в перчатке крепко держит ствол Баки и делает необходимые измерения. Это более сложный процесс, чем в последние два раза, но в конечном итоге всё встаёт на свои места.

Баки на самом деле начинает немного нервничать, что глупо. Это не должно иметь особого значения. Он закатывал глаза на интернет-форумы, где говорили, что это один из самых болезненных проколов. С ним обходились гораздо хуже. Дело в том, что он до сих пор помнит ту волну жара, которую ощутил в прошлый раз — насколько всё было иначе, когда он «присутствовал» — вот слово, которое использовал Зеро, вместо того, чтобы отстраниться от реальности просто позволить этому случиться.

Зеро поддерживает его, положив руку на бедро.

— Сосредоточься, — говорит он. — Хочешь, чтобы я дышал вместе с тобой?

Зеро выдерживает его взгляд, и Баки позволяет себе упасть в него, просто глядя ему в глаза и размеренно дыша. «У Зеро ресницы почти такие же длинные, как у Стива», — думает Баки, затем моргает и переключает внимание на дыхание. Вдох. Выдох.

— Готов? — спрашивает Зеро после некоторого неопределенного промежутка времени.

— Да.

— Я буду вести обратный отсчет. Три, два, один.

Баки выдыхает, и игла проходит насквозь. Это происходит медленнее, а не мгновенно, как в прошлый раз, и он чувствует, как она проходит сквозь плоть.

— Ебать, — выдыхает он.

— Договорились, — говорит Зеро. — Продолжай дышать.

Баки жадно глотает воздух, чувствуя, как он наполняет лёгкие. Член словно в огне: это обжигающая боль, которую он изо всех сил пытается превратить в теплое сияние, которое чувствовал во время пирсинга сосков, а она никак не хочет исчезать. Он выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Второй выдох дается легче, третий ещё легче. Тогда Зеро заканчивает с зажимами и ставит штангу на место.

— Твою мать, — снова говорит Баки. — Блядь. — Боль утихает с тёплым покалыванием, и он в порядке, в порядке, но он дрожит, дыхание начинает сбиваться.

— Ты в порядке, — спокойно говорит Зеро, продолжая работать. Он прижимает марлю к члену Баки. — Глубокий вдох.

Судорожный вдох, а затем Баки ломается. Он рыдает, глубокие всхлипы вырываются из его груди, как будто всплыли со дна моря, слезы текут по его лицу. Зеро его обнимает. Баки сидит, сам не зная, что произошло.

— Эй, ты в порядке, — говорит Зеро, его рука круговыми движениями потирает спину Баки. — Отпусти себя, если нужно.

Баки не может говорить, не может спросить: «Что произошло?». Не может сказать «прости», или «ты не должен». Так что Зеро просто остается рядом, обнимая Баки, в то время как его член пропитывает кровью белую марлю. Баки плачет, пока не выдыхается.

Наконец Баки отстраняется, и Зеро молча протягивает ему пачку салфеток. Он начинает прибираться, давая Баки немного личного пространства.

— Извини, — наконец говорит Баки.

— Да ладно тебе, мужик. Такое случается. Давай приведём тебя в порядок.

В конце концов Баки сидит с чаем, печеньем и даже проклятым одеялом, которое, как оказалось, Зеро прятал где-то в шкафу. Зеро спокойно сидит рядом с ним со своей собственной кружкой чая.

— В ближайшие полчаса у меня нет сеансов, — говорит он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше. — Он прислушивается к себе. Горло болит, глаза словно наждачная бумага, член пульсирует, но под всем этим он чувствует теплое гудение. Он очень устал. — Я не знаю, что случилось, — говорит он.

— Иногда у нас внутри есть вещи, которые просто хотят выйти, — говорит Зеро, пожимая плечами.

Некоторое время спустя, когда Баки допивает свою кружку, Зеро говорит:

— Хочешь, я тебя подвезу домой?

— Стив, — говорит Баки.

— Его номер есть в твоей анкете, верно? Не волнуйся, я сейчас.

Если бы Баки мыслил трезво, то понял бы очевидный результат звонка Стиву. Примерно через три минуты дверь внизу распахивается, и Баки слышит, как Стив громко бежит вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Удивительно, что он не принёс щит. Учитывая тот взгляд, который он бросает на Зеро, когда входит, хорошо, что не принёс. Затем Стив замечает, что Зеро и Баки просто отдыхают на диване с пустыми кружками, и неплохо справляется со своей боевой стойкой и выглядит немного больше похожим на нормального человека, а не на супергероя в состоянии повышенной готовности.

— Привет, — говорит Баки.

— Баки? С тобой всё в порядке? — В его голосе есть особая интонация, которую Баки отлично знает. Он слышит её с 1943 года и знает только один способ ответить.

— Я в порядке, Стив, — говорит он тем же тоном. — Я испугался, но никто не пострадал.

— Это был... триггер?

— Не совсем, — говорит Баки. — Просто... мозг шалит. — Он неопределённо машет пальцем у виска и смотрит на Зеро, ища помощи.

— Эмоциональная реакция. Бывает иногда, ничего серьёзного, — говорит Зеро. — Мне показалось, что отправлять его домой одного — не лучшая идея. Прости, если напугал. Кстати, Зеро, — говорит он и протягивает руку.

— О. Стив. Спасибо. За то, что присмотрел за ним, я имею в виду.

— Это всё часть моей работы, приятель. Но сейчас я передам его тебе. — Он достает из папки на столе листок с рекомендациями и протягивает его Стиву. — Твой парень уже знает, что делать. Этот прокол, вероятно, будет заживать чуть дольше, так что никакого секса, пока вы не будете полностью уверены. А если возникнет соблазн поторопиться, то презервативы для анального и орального секса. Ты не хочешь знать, сколько микробов у тебя во рту, — добавляет он, пока Стив стоит, уставившись на него.

Стив настолько ошарашен, что краснеет только когда они спускаются до середины лестницы. Баки хохочет.

— Ладно, это было весело, — говорит он. — Твоё лицо.

— Придурок, — говорит Стив, толкая Баки плечом.

Стив молчит всю короткую поездку на такси домой, но позволяет Баки прислониться к себе на заднем сиденье, положив ему на плечо крепкую и теплую руку. Вернувшись в свою квартиру, Баки сбрасывает ботинки у двери, затем идет надеть чистое нижнее белье и свободные пижамные штаны. По крайней мере, кровотечение прекратилось. Болезненность смягчается сонным, тяжелым ощущением во всех конечностях. Он не уверен, сколько там эндорфинов, а сколько... что бы это ни было.

Стив на кухне, готовит ещё чай. Когда Баки входит, он поднимает голову и говорит:

— О том, что сказал твой пирсер. Он не должен был... это потому что я...

— Всё нормально, — говорит Баки. Стив выглядит так, как будто собирается начать новый раунд извинений, и Баки, серьёзно, не нужно этого слышать. Как будто это его вина, что люди смотрят на двух странных парней, которые живут вместе с 1930-х годов, и делают некоторые предположения. Как будто Баки не наплевать, что они там думают. — Просто не надо, Стив.

— Мне очень жаль...

— Серьёзно, заткнись.

Баки качает головой, глядя на потрясенное лицо Стива. Стив ебаный Роджерс и его ебаные приступы вины.

— Эй, — говорит он, выходя из-за стойки. — Гм. Во-первых, можно мне тебя обнять?

— В любое время.

Объятия Стива в 21-м веке стали намного серьезнее, и это о чём-то, да говорит, потому что они и раньше были не шуточными. А теперь они и вовсе поглощают. Баки позволяет себя поглотить, позволяет себе устроиться на широкой груди Стива и позволяет своим рукам скользнуть вокруг его талии и притянуть ближе. Стив не отпустит его, пока Баки не захочет, но тот и не хочет.

— Меня это не беспокоит, — говорит он, уткнувшись Стиву в шею. — Я и не возражал. Это было забавно. — Он чувствует, что Стив немного расслабился. — Во-вторых, — говорит Баки и делает глубокий вдох.

— Мм?

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.

Стив серьёзно пытается вырваться, но Баки не отпускает, поэтому далеко уйти у него не получается.

— А ты уверен? — спрашивает Стив.

Вместо ответа Баки прижимается губами к гладкой коже над сонной артерией Стива.

— Уверен, — говорит он.

— О, слава богу.

Баки уже давно ждал этого, блядь. Губы Стива такие же сочные, как и всегда, и Баки готов признать, что смотрел на них — пялился, ладно, всегда пялился. Даже когда быстро отводил взгляд, стараясь не думать о том, какие они мягкие, как будут ощущаться на его губах. Теперь он знает.

Это всё равно что вернуться домой. Стив целуется так, как делает всё — с искренностью, преданностью и полной открытостью. Здесь нет никаких сюрпризов. И Баки... всё, что Баки может сделать — это попытаться соответствовать этому тупому мудаку, тупо идеальному во всём.

Стив кладёт руку на затылок Баки, баюкая его, и прижимается своим лбом к его.

— Я не хотел торопить тебя, — говорит он.

— Я-то знаю. А ты — нет.

Чай остывает. Баки теряет счет тому, как долго они стоят, запутавшись друг в друге. Стив гладит Баки по волосам, убирая их с виска, и целует его в подбородок. Баки подавляет зевок.

— Вот как, да? — с усмешкой спрашивает Стив.

— Тяжелый день. Хочешь... хочешь лечь со мной в постель?

Пылкий ответ Стива — это определенно «да». Баки целует его в ответ так же глубоко, но Стив отстраняется и говорит:

— Мы не должны, я имею в виду, тебе нельзя. Твой пирсинг.

Верно, Баки вышел из строя на день или два. В любом случае, это не то, чего он хочет прямо сейчас. Он просто хочет быть в объятиях Стива, но предпочтительно в горизонтальном положении, с подушками и одеялами.

— Я просто хочу прилечь, — говорит он. — С тобой.

— Я рад, что ты признался, — тихо произносит Стив, когда они с Баки устраиваются под одеялом, обнявшись и вдыхая запахи друг друга.

— Я уже давно собирался это сделать. — С прошлой недели. С прошлого года. Ещё с довоенных времен.

Сейчас только ранний вечер, и остатки дневного света проникают через жалюзи на окнах. Вблизи глаза Стива кажутся тёмными. В уголках есть маленькие морщинки. Баки утыкается носом в челюсть Стива. Его собственные веки закрыты.

Когда он просыпается, всё ещё лежа на боку лицом ко Стиву, снова светло. Либо он проспал всю ночь напролет, либо не помнит, как просыпался. Стив уже не спит и смотрит на него с нескрываемой нежностью, которая бьёт Баки прямо в грудь.

— Ств? — полусонно бурчит он. — Мгхм. — Стив убирает волосы с лица Баки и целует его.

— Доброе утро, Баки, — говорит он.

— Ты собираешься на пробежку? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что ответ будет отрицательным.

Стив качает головой.

— Думаю, что нашёл кое-что поинтереснее.

— Или кое-кого. — Баки удивленно поднимает бровь.

— И это тоже.

Баки никогда ни с кем не проводил ночь, никогда не просыпался вместе с другим человеком — не так, как сейчас. Только со Стивом. Только со Стивом, много жизней назад в их продуваемом насквозь доме и несколько недель назад на их диване. В конце концов, это не так уж и странно. Но ему действительно нужно почистить зубы.

Стив ворчит, когда Баки встает, но потом тоже поднимается, а затем забирается обратно в постель, всё ещё выглядя восхитительно помятым. Баки решает, что ему нравятся взъерошенные волосы Стива. Он проводит по ним рукой, растрёпывая ещё сильнее.

— Отлично выглядишь, — говорит он.

Стив в ответ проводит большим пальцем по щеке Баки. За несколько дней щетина доходит до того состояния, когда ему определённо нужно что-то с этим делать. Баки хихикает и трется лицом о лицо Стива.

Это очень удобно. Иметь возможность прикоснуться к Стиву, обнять его и вдыхать знакомый, сладкий, утренний запах Стива. Стив наклоняется и целует его, сначала нежно, но затем это быстро превращается во что-то с большим намерением. Стив проводит рукой по груди Баки.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает он, кончики его пальцев касаются правого соска Баки, рядом с выпуклостью виднеющейся под футболкой.

— Чёрт возьми, да, — говорит Баки. — Пожалуйста. — Прикосновение Стива словно электрический ток даже через ткань, и он подаётся навстречу.

— Не могу перестать смотреть, — говорит Стив, проводя пальцем по поверхности пирсинга, будто изучая его форму.

— Смотри, сколько хочешь.

Стив воспринимает это как приглашение и задирает футболку Баки; она оказывается у него под мышками. Стив выглядит голодным.

— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Баки, а Стив наклоняет голову, беря его сосок в рот, сначала нерешительно, а затем более жестко.

Бля. Ощущения от соска, который Стив облизывает и нежно скребет зубами, направляются прямо к члену. Баки перекидывает ногу через бедро Стива и придвигается ближе, чтобы прижаться к нему. И, оу. Он не может позволить зайти дальше. Ещё нет. Это было бы болезненно и грязно, и ему пришлось бы встать и провести всю процедуру обработки, а он не хочет прекращать.

— Стив, — он задыхается, — Стив, я должен ... – он запутывается рукой в волосах Стива и оттягивает от себя. Стив всего секунду цепляется зубами за его сосок, а потом позволяет себя оттащить. Баки наклоняется и поправляет футболку. Стив издает печальный стон, когда он решает эту проблему.

— Мне слишком хорошо, — скрипит Баки сквозь зубы. — Полегче.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, — говорит Стив.

— А ты и не будешь, — говорит Баки. — Ничего такого, что я не могу выдержать. Просто хочу, чтобы прокол зажил. Чем скорее, тем лучше, верно?

Стив встаёт, чтобы приготовить завтрак, и позволяет Баки принять душ. Тот делает себе чашку раствора и берет с собой в ванную. Когда он выходит через двадцать минут, одетый только в пару чистых боксеров, то делает большой глоток из дымящейся кружки, которую вручает ему Стив, а затем спрашивает, дразня поднятой бровью и указывая взглядом вниз на свою промежность:

— Хочешь посмотреть?

Он думал об этом, когда промывал новый пирсинг, представляя себе лицо Стива. Он почти уверен, что хладнокровие Стив не сохранит, не сейчас. Он не разочарован. Стив проглатывает кофе, и его кадык подпрыгивает. Потом, онемев, кивает.

Баки приспускает боксеры на бедра. Он придерживает их руками по обе стороны и наблюдает, желая увидеть, что думает Стив.

Взгляд Стива устремляется к члену Баки, в чем и была вся суть, и в течение долгого мгновения он ничего не делает, только несколько поверхностно дышит. Затем он медленно опускается на колени, прямо там, где стоял — в паре футов от Баки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Он не приближается, не пытается дотронуться, просто смотрит.

— Ух ты, — говорит он наконец.

Баки обхватывает свой член левой рукой, другой указывая на пирсинг.

— Это и есть тот самый новый. Ампалланг, — говорит он, показывая на горизонтальную штангу.

Стив сглатывает и кивает.

— И Принц Альберт.

— Да. Ты уже достаточно насмотрелся на сегодня?

Стив закусывает губу и поднимает глаза, чтобы поймать пристальный взгляд Баки. — На данный момент, — говорит он.

Он немного неуклюже поднимается, и Баки понимает, что у Стива встал от одного только взгляда. Никто из них ничего не говорит. В холодильнике есть яйца, а они голодны. Они едят, переплетя под столом ноги, и только когда Баки отправляет в рот последний кусочек яйца с тостом, Стив говорит:

— У меня сегодня нет никаких планов.

— У меня тоже, — говорит Баки.

— Я бы сказал, что мы могли бы провести день в постели, но... нам, вероятно, следует подождать. Или притормозить.

— Ты же не хочешь тормозить. — Баки знает, что прав.

— Нет, чёрт возьми, — говорит Стив, и взгляд, который он бросает на Баки, подтверждает это.

— Я тоже. — Он проглатывает последний кусочек тоста и запивает его кофе. Потом откидывается на спинку стула. — Когда у меня появился первый пирсинг, Принц Альберт, — говорит он, — я пришел домой и захотел поиграть с ним. Знаешь, что я себе сказал? Это мое, это — то, что я сделал для себя. Я, не кто-то другой. Он мой. — Стив кивает.

— Лист, который дал тебе Зеро, — продолжает Баки. — Уход. Это слово. Это... я думал, что имеется в виду техобслуживание, знаешь? Но дело не в этом. Техническое обслуживание — это то, что делаешь с машиной. — «Уход — то, что делаешь с человеком», думает он, но не говорит вслух; он надеется, что Стив всё равно поймёт.

— Ты не машина. — Стив всё понимает.

— Теперь я это знаю.— Баки потирает лицо руками. — Ждать, — говорит он, — это отстой, но хорошо… иметь возможность выбирать. — Он помнит, как пробивался сквозь боль, раны, выполняя миссию с переломанными костями, пулями в плоти…

— Мы можем подождать. Это не проблема. Эй, — говорит Стив, подталкивая Баки локтем под столом. — Твой выбор — твое тело, — он повторяет то, что сказал, когда Баки впервые вошел в эту квартиру, когда Баки должен был выбирать, что есть и когда принимать душ, и хотел ли, чтобы врачи прикасались к нему, и какие лекарства принимать.

— Да, — соглашается Баки. Угу. Вдыхай, выдыхай.

Они не могут торчать в квартире весь день. Ну, могут, но это было бы слишком большим искушением. Кроме того, Стив говорит, что хочет пригласить Баки на их первое настоящее свидание.

— Я приглашал тебя на танцы, — говорит Баки.

— Ты пригласил Наташу, — поправляет Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Правдоподобное объяснение?

— Так вот кем были тогда все эти девушки?

— Вполне возможно. — Они были не просто «потому», но... да. Возможно.

Они оказываются на Кони-Айленде, едят мороженое и бродят вокруг, и Баки думает: «Мы всегда были такими. Так мало что изменилось». Но на этот раз они катаются на чертовом колесе обозрения, как старики, которыми и являются, и избегают быстрых поездок. Им больше не нужно искать адреналин такого рода.

Рядом с Циклоном висит табличка, что этим летом ему исполнится девяносто лет. Они прислоняются к перилам, чтобы прочитать текст и посмотреть на старые фотографии, стоя достаточно близко, чтобы их руки соприкасались друг с другом.

— А ты знал, что его построили в год твоего рождения? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки качает головой.

— Кажется, он всегда тут был. — Он отмечает дату празднования юбилея, прошедшего в минувшие выходные в июне. — В тот же день, что и прайд гордости, — комментирует он.

— Да, — говорит Стив.

С тех пор они ни разу об этом не говорили. Баки толкает Стива плечо:

— Я приду. Я пойду на прайд, — говорит он.

— Ты к этому готов?

— Да. Ты там будешь.

Это станет большой новостью: когда мир поймёт, что самый завидный гей-холостяк Америки... но сейчас никто не знает, кроме них, и они могут пройти до конца пирса, держась за руки, и сидеть, обняв друг друга, и целоваться, как подростки, если хотят. Кто бы мог подумать, что из пары бейсболок получится хорошая маскировка, но люди просто продолжают проходить мимо.

В тот вечер, когда Баки готовит раствор, Стив поднимает листок с инструкциями послеоперационного ухода, читает его и говорит:

— Могу это сделать?

— Сделать что? — спрашивает Баки.

— Уход. Обработку. — Он машет рукой на пах Баки.

Баки хмурится.

— Ты хочешь...

— Да.

Когда вода остывает, Баки смешивает её с морской солью в одной из кружек с Мстителями, которые Стив принёс домой из Башни. Стив следует за ним в ванную комнату. Баки стягивает с себя штаны, затем опускает крышку унитаза, чтобы сесть на неё. Стив моет руки, берёт упаковку марлевых тампонов из аптечки первой помощи — она всегда хорошо заполнена — и опускается на колени перед ним. «Похоже, у него это уже вошло в привычку», — думает Баки с самодовольной ухмылкой, которая, возможно, не так уж и самодовольна, потому что Стив замечает её и ухмыляется в ответ.

— Ладно, давайте посмотрим, — говорит Стив. Баки тянется придержать член, чтобы Стиву было удобнее, но тот отводит его руку — Позволь мне, — говорит он.

Стив трогает его член. Тот факт, что он делает это для техоб… ухода, творит странные вещи с головой Баки. Стив мягко, но не как в больнице, погружает марлю в раствор и осторожно протирает ею вокруг прокола. Никаких перчаток. Никакого лабораторного халата.

— Он может выглядеть довольно противно. Покрыться коркой, — говорит Баки.

— Я не возражаю, — говорит Стив, глядя на него снизу вверх. Баки понимает, что тоже не возражает, и это еще что. Стив заботится о нем, и Баки не хочет морщиться, не хочет отклоняться и отталкивать. Ха! И то, что он делает прямо сейчас, думая об этом, как будто наблюдает издалека... этого ему тоже не нужно делать.

Он делает глубокий вдох. Вдох, выдох. Он проводит рукой по волосам Стива. Стив заботится о нем. Жжение и тяжесть штанги, когда Стив очищает её. Легкий ветерок из открытого окна ласкает кожу, под задницей на пластиковой крышке унитаза пот, а в горле комок. Хорошо, что ему всё равно нечего сказать.

Когда Стив заканчивает, все марлевые квадратики оказываются в мусорке, а кружка с Мстителями возвращается на кухню, где ей и место, Баки говорит:

— Давай я тебе кое-что покажу, — и берёт Стива за руку, ведя в спальню. — Садись сюда, — говорит он, указывая на изножье кровати. Баки снимает штаны и откидывается на кровать, точно так же, как в первый раз.

— Бак, я не собираюсь...

— Ты же ничего не сделаешь. Просто посмотришь.

Баки раздвигает ноги, упираясь пятками в одеяло. Он начинает с того, что кладет руки на колени и просто сидит минутку. Он наблюдает за Стивом, подмечая его реакцию: тот всё ещё немного хмурится, как будто не уверен, что происходит, но уверен, что не должен это одобрять.

— Я не собираюсь трогать ничего, что мне не положено, — говорит Баки и ведёт ладонями по бедрам вверх, заводя их на внутреннюю часть, где кожа наиболее чувствительна, и в конце концов кладя большие пальцы на паховую складку и слегка потирая.

Стив сглатывает.

— Лучше не надо, — говорит он, соглашаясь с планом. Он делает суровый вид, пряча улыбку.

— Я бы не хотел ставить под угрозу процесс исцеления, — говорит Баки. Его яйца прямо там, поэтому он тянется вниз правой ладонью, чтобы держать их, немного дергая и катая их в руках, осторожно, чтобы не задеть рядом с новым пирсингом. — Хочешь посмотреть, что я сделал, когда получил первый? — спрашивает он. Стив молча кивает. — Вот так, — говорит Баки и одним пальцем, дразня, проводит по вене вверх и вниз по внутренней стороне своего члена.

Стив сдвигается, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

— Думаю, что могу прикоснуться к этому, так как он полностью зажил, — говорит Баки и осторожно зажимает кольцо Принца Альберта между большим и указательным пальцами. Другую, металлическую ладонь он кладёт на основание члена и тянет за кольцо, оттягивая его так далеко, как это возможно. Это заставляет что-то внутри скручиваться и напрягаться, поэтому он делает это снова, закрыв на мгновение глаза.

— Бак, — говорит Стив.

— Ммм? — Баки не открывает глаз, просто продолжает делать то, что делает, зная, что Стив следит за каждым его движением. Он будто чувствует на себе взгляд Стива, покалывание под кожей.

— Выглядит... очень здорово. Это приятно?

«Глупый вопрос», думает Баки и усмехается.

— Охрененно.

— Баки, — снова говорит Стив, и в его голосе слышится скулеж, который заставляет Баки снова открыть глаза. Стив прижимает тыльную сторону ладони к выпуклости на джинсах.

— Да ладно тебе, валяй, — говорит Баки, и Стив расстегивает ширинку, стягивает трусы и выпускает свой член на свободу. Это не первый раз, когда Баки видит его, он даже стоящим его видит не впервые. Господи, они вместе пережили период полового созревания. Он помнит, как вошел и увидел Стива... конечно же, он отогнал эту мысль. Это было чертовски давно.

Но это уже другой случай, и у него нет причин не смотреть всё, если хочется. Он продолжает поглаживать и тянуть свой член, осторожно держась подальше от нового пирсинга, но его внимание сосредоточено на Стиве. Щёки чуть порозовели, Стив поднимает руку ко рту и облизывает её, а после опускает между ног. «Иисус ебанный Христос, этот рот», — думает Баки. Есть одна мысль — хорошая мысль, которую он может, наконец, вытащить, отряхнуть от пыли и изучить при свете дня.

Он пользуется моментом, чтобы лизнуть ладонь, следуя примеру Стива, и представляя его рот на своём стволе. Стив пристально наблюдает за ним, прикусив губу, как будто знает. Но ведь телепатию ему сыворотка не дала.

— Хочу твой рот, — говорит он, и Стив просто кивает и двигает рукой быстрее. Они не собираются, они не могут... но он может хотеть. Он так сильно этого хочет. Губы Стива, дразнящие его член. Его язык, играющий с металлической штангой, щелкая по шарикам с обеих сторон, дергая её, чтобы он чувствовал её прямо в…

— Я не могу... я должен остановиться, Стиви, я не могу... – он убирает руки и сжимает их в кулаки под одеялом, тяжело дыша. Стив делает то же самое. Его член — красный и текущий, стоящий по стойке смирно. — Эй, — говорит Баки, широко раскрыв глаза, — ты не должен...

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Только не без тебя. — Он морщится от боли и снова принимается застегивать джинсы.

— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Баки и похлопывает по кровати рядом с собой. — Не надо от меня ничего скрывать.

Стив натягивает джинсы и заползает на кровать рядом с Баки, но качает головой. Он утыкается лицом в плечо Баки и бормочет:

— Я могу подождать.

— Ты правда не должен, — отвечает Баки, но, конечно же, именно это тот и делает. Стив чертовски долго ждал Баки. Стив — самоотверженный идиот.

— Я хочу, правда, — говорит Стив.

Они небрежно целуются. Стив выглядит слегка разбитым, его волосы взлохмачены, а щеки горят.

— Это ненадолго, — говорит Баки. — Может быть, на день.

И, конечно же, рано утром на следующий день Стиву звонят и вызывают на миссию. Его телефон взрывается дурацкой громкой мелодией, которую невозможно заглушить, и Стив со стоном отвечает на звонок. Он откатывается обратно и долго сжимает Баки в объятиях, прежде чем оторваться от него.

Баки больше не может заснуть. Он принимает душ и смывает засохшие корочки со своего члена (исцеление отвратительно), ест завтрак и идёт в спортзал, чтобы потягать штангу в тщетной надежде, что это отвлечет его от ощущения ползающих под кожей муравьев. Когда он заканчивает свою упражнения, на телефоне появляются новые сообщения.

От Стива: «На пути во Флориду. Я позвоню, когда смогу». Он добавил к сообщению смайлик сердце, это что-то новое. Баки отвечает ему тем же самым.

От Наташи: «наконец-то» и «молодец». Баки находит рожицу с высунутым языком и посылает ей.

Он всё ещё чувствует беспокойство, несмотря на тренировку. Каждый раз, когда он думает о Стиве, то ощущает головокружение, а кожа будто стягивает тело туже, чем обычно. В животе тянет одновременно от беспокойства за Стива и волнения из-за его возвращения. Ему нужно отвлечься.

Он бесцельно прогуливается по окрестностям, осматривая здания и переулки, отмечая изменения. Строительная площадка, перекрытый переулок, новый бар на крыше. Под ним иногда мелькает то, что было раньше: ряд доходных домов, продуктовый магазин, кинотеатр, киоск для чистки обуви. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как делал это; он патрулировал почти ежедневно, когда они только вернулись в Бруклин. Это помогает ему успокоиться.

Люди заходят и выходят из тату-салона, который какое-то время был закрыт. Баки наблюдает за ними с другой стороны улицы и быстро понимает, что они просто относят вещи в маленький фургон. Позади два парня перетаскивают мягкую кушетку вроде той, что стоит у Зеро. Взгляд Баки тянется к двери магазина, и он замечает, что там на самом деле стоит Зеро, разговаривая с парнями. Даже не задумываясь, Баки переходит улицу.

— Привет, — говорит он, стоя на обочине.

— Привет, Джеймс, — отвечает Зеро. — Как жизнь?

— Нормально.

— Ты в порядке, чувак?— Он выглядит настороженным. Баки быстро кивает и расслабляется.

— Да, я в порядке. Странный день, — говорит он. — Что ты задумал?

— Кейс купил всё это барахло, — говорит Зеро, указывая на оборудование для тату-салона, которое парни все еще передвигают. — Он собирается переехать в другую студию. Я сказал, что помогу ему переехать, но теперь его здесь нет. — Он морщится. — Я понятия не имею, что тут делаю.

— Я могу помочь, — быстро говорит Баки.

— А ты хочешь? Это было бы замечательно. — Он протягивает Баки руку в каком-то подобии хипстерского рукопожатия, на которое Баки каким-то образом ухитряется ответить, не выглядя при этом идиотом. — Пошли, — говорит он, и они начинают затаскивать вещи в грузовик.

Это совсем не проблема: поехать вместе с Зеро в студию, а затем помочь ему перетаскать все вещи наверх. Баки берется за нижний край тяжелых вещей, позволяя Зеро взять другой, хотя спокойно справился бы сам. Не нужно говниться по этому поводу. Он просто помогает приятелю, как и любой другой.

— Итак, эй, — говорит Зеро, когда они заканчивают и садятся на мягкую кушетку в новом тату-салоне, взяв по бутылке холодного пива, — Кажется, на днях я облажался. Я подумал, что вы со Стивом вместе, но он выглядел довольно ошарашенным, так что…

Баки чувствует, что от ухмылки лицо едва не трескается.

— А мы и не были, — говорит он. — Теперь да. Спасибо тебе за это.

— Неужели? Срань господня, чувак. — Зеро смеется и хлопает Баки по спине. — Поздравляю, серьёзно.

— Это уже некоторое время как наклёвывалось, — признает Баки.

— Примерно лет семьдесят?

— Скорее восемьдесят.

— Эй, ребята. Ну вы даёте.

Баки торчит здесь весь день, читая боди-арт журналы и наблюдая, как приходят и уходят клиенты, но в конце концов ему приходится возвращаться домой в пустую квартиру. Он ест тако и смотрит документальные фильмы Дэвида Аттенборо, пока не решает, что сможет заснуть.

Он просыпается под очередное сообщение от Стива: «ещё день или два», и хмурый смайлик. Он посылает в ответ сердце, но ответа нет. Он знает, что Стив не может ответить, когда он находится на задании, но лучше от этого не становится.

Когда он чистит пирсинг утром, никаких неприятных ощущений нет, и штанга плавно движется вперед и назад. Он едва знает, как переживёт этот день. Он старается придерживаться обычной рутины и придумывать себе занятия, старается не поддаваться страху за Стива, борющегося бог знает с чем, или нервному возбуждению от его возвращения домой, или от скручивающего возбуждения, которое чувствует каждый раз, когда член задевает что-то. Каждый раз, когда он идет в туалет, он проверяет пирсинг, и к полудню убеждается, что тот полностью зажил. Он долго стоит с наполовину твёрдым членом в руке, а затем убирает его в штаны.

В какой-то момент он перестает притворяться крутым, и после того, как убирает осколки разбитых тарелок (маленький эпизод паники, который он будет отрицать), он ловит себя на том, что переключает каналы новостей, ища любое упоминание о том, что происходит во Флориде. Что бы это ни было, в новостях его нет. Хотел бы он, чтобы это его успокоило.

Когда он ложится спать, то кладет телефон рядом с подушкой и оставляет звук включенным. Он закрывает глаза и лежит, слушая вопли пьяных людей и вой сирен на улицах.

Сообщение приходит примерно в три часа ночи и едва не заставляет выскочить из кожи, пусть он его и ждал. «Наконец-то закончили. Домой после допроса». Стив добавил селфи себя в квинджете. Он выглядит усталым, лицо у него грязное, а на подбородке тень, которая может быть синяком, но он цел и невредим.

Баки ухитряется поспать несколько часов. Он просыпается с затуманенной головой, наполненной полузабытым сном о Стиве. Солнце только что взошло. Он обхватывает руками подушку и, зажмурившись, прижимается к ней лицом. Тело знает, что Стив скоро вернется домой, и, учитывая ощущение в глубине живота и то, насколько твёрд член, он знает, что больше не заснёт.

Он стягивает с себя нижнее белье, позволяя ему упасть на пол рядом с кроватью. Под одеялом он переворачивается на живот и прижимается к простыням.

В конце концов, именно осознание того, что Стив, вероятно, тоже весь извёлся, заставляет его остановиться. Два дня в поле — у него тоже не было возможности ничего сделать. Сейчас он, наверное, сидит на допросе, просто мечтая выбраться оттуда.

Баки тянется к телефону прежде, чем успевает тщательно всё обдумать, и пишет: «Не могу дождаться, когда ты вернёшься домой».

«Этот разбор полётов может никогда не закончиться», уныло сообщает Стив.

«Неприемлемо. Может, мне прийти и разбить несколько голов?»

«Заманчиво, но нет. Чем занят?»

«Только что проснулся. Голый в постели», — он перекатывается на спину, чтобы сделать селфи. Там почти ничего не видно, только голову и плечи на подушках. У него эпичный беспорядок на голове, но он подозревает, что Стив оценит это.

После долгой паузы, когда телефон показывает только три точки, наконец приходит сообщение от Стива.

«Заканчиваю сейчас же. Никуда не уходи».

Стив возвращается в Бруклин за рекордное время. Баки слышит, как ключ поворачивается в замке, и кричит: «Привет!», как только Стив оказывается внутри. Он слышит, как Стив роняет спортивную сумку на пол, и примерно через три секунды тот стоит в дверях спальни Баки. Выглядит он усталым и помятым, в той же гражданской одежде, в которую был одет, когда уходил, и Баки не может вынести тот факт, что он всё ещё на другой стороне комнаты.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он.

Стив пересекает комнату примерно в четыре шага, каким-то образом умудряясь снять по пути рубашку и расстегнуть ремень, прежде чем наклониться, чтобы впиться в Баки самым горячим, самым развратным поцелуем, который у него когда-либо был. Баки отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы откинуть одеяло и позволить Стиву снять штаны.

Стив ныряет под одеяло.

— Всё зажило? — спрашивает он, затаив дыхание.

— Всё зажило.

Рука Стива ложится на член Баки, и тот, не удержавшись, толкается навстречу, издавая звук, напоминающий нечто среднее между всхлипом и вздохом. Стив начинает говорить:

— Как ты… — но Баки берет его за руку, и Стив проглатывает всё, что собирался сказать, издавая задушенный вздох.

— Да, — бессмысленно отвечает Баки. Рука Стива грубая и неуклюжая, но блядь, черт, это не имеет значения. Он слишком взвинчен, слишком долго ждал. Член Стива в его руке, а его губы у него на шее, Стив прижимается к нему всем телом, и Баки быстро кончает, трахая его кулак. Ещё до того, как статические помехи исчезают из головы, Стив издает грубый, отчаянный звук и тоже кончает.

— Привет, — говорит Стив, уткнувшись Баки в плечо. Он кожей чувствует, что его лицо пылает.

— И тебе привет.

Баки понимает, что всё ещё держит Стива за член. И не собирается отпускать. Он на пробу сжимает его, слегка поглаживает, и Стив хнычет.

— Это что-то вроде влияния сыворотки? — спрашивает Баки, и Стив кивает.

— Да. Я могу... я могу продолжать.

— Аналогично.

Баки не беспокоится о том, как быстро всё закончилось. Теперь, когда они сняли напряжение, у него действительно есть небольшой шанс сделать всё по правилам. Баки, возможно, не делал этого с парнем раньше, но видел побольше секса, чем Стив (и больше порно в интернете, это уж точно), поэтому решает, что должен взять инициативу на себя. Он встает между ног Стива и опрокидывает его на спину, и тот легко подчиняет. Кто бы знал, оказывается, чтобы заставить Стива делать что-то без споров, нужно всего лишь схватить его за член.

— Тебе будет так хорошо, Стиви, — говорит он и жмётся к нему, чтобы поймать его рот губами, целуя его глубоко и грязно.

— Ты не называл меня так уже много лет.

— Стиви?

— Да.

— Стиви. — Так он называл его, когда они были детьми. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз использовал это прозвище, но теперь хочет использовать его всё время. — Стиви. Мой Стиви.

— Господи, Бак. Угу. Твой.

Весь его. Стив лежит перед ним, раскинув руки и ноги на простынях, покрасневший и пошедший алыми пятнами после первого оргазма. Баки хочет прикоснуться к каждой его частичке. Сейчас он не слишком торопится.

Оказывается, у Стива эрогенные зоны на боках и под мышками. Баки помнит, как они катались по голому полу, когда были маленькими, и он щекотал его, пока Стив не начинал хрипеть. Подмышка Стива всегда была лучшим местом, чтобы достать его. Теперь Баки проводит кончиками металлических пальцев по внутренней стороне локтя Стива и вверх по его бицепсу, и тот втягивает воздух, прикусывает губу и извивается, вскидывая бёдра, но не хихикает и определенно не хрипит.

Баки оставляет красные метки на бледной внутренней стороне руки Стива и поперек груди, посасывая кожу, чтобы на гладкой коже остались отчётливые следы. Они долго не продержатся, но Баки нравится, как Стив хватает его за волосы и крепко держит, тяжело дыша от острого укуса его зубов. Он почти спускается вниз по животу Стива, прежде чем тот, кажется, понимает, в какую сторону он направляется. Баки поднимает глаза откуда-то у него из-под пупка и говорит:

— Скажи, если я делаю что-то неправильно, — прежде чем наклоняет голову и лижет головку члена Стива.

— Ты... всё делаешь правильно. — Похоже, Стива немного повело, к чему Баки и стремился.

Баки несколько раз был по другую сторону, давным-давно, но никогда не останавливался, чтобы подумать о технике, как сейчас. Он пробует несколько штук руками и ртом, используя звуки, которые издает Стив, как ориентиры. Он даже не представлял, как здорово член Стива будет ощущаться на языке, как хорош он будет на вкус. Он обводит языком головку члена Стива, когда тот бормочет: «Баки, Баки, Баки», и тянет его за руку, пытаясь заставить вернуться на кровать.

— Ну что? — спрашивает Баки и позволяет Стиву притянуть к себе для поцелуя.

— Вот так. — Стив обхватывает Баки за руку и ведет её вниз, показывая, какой темп предпочитает. Он любит, чтобы движения были резкими и быстрыми, и он держит Баки сзади за шею, так что тот остается рядом, даже если просто целует ту часть лица Стива, которая ближе всего, а не так, как надо. Стив тихо кончает, напрягаясь и испуская единственный стон и стреляя белыми полосами по всем отметинам, которые Баки оставил на его животе.

Баки приподнимается на металлическом локте и смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Ну ты и неряха, Роджерс, — говорит он, проводя пальцами по животу Стива.

— А кто в этом виноват? — Стив не открывает глаз, когда Баки тянется к углу простыни, которая упала где-то рядом с кроватью. Им всё равно нужно стирать. Он вытирает Стива, вытирает то, что осталось от спермы, высыхающей на собственной коже, и бросает простыню обратно на пол.

— Хорошо?

— Глупый вопрос. — В его словах есть смысл. Баки почти уверен, что никогда не видел Стива таким расслабленным. Если подумать, расслабленный — это не то слово, которым он обычно описал бы Стива, но прямо сейчас он определённо кажется расслабленным, и его тело настолько обмякло, что он почти растаял на постели. Он склоняет голову набок и искоса улыбается Баки.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит он.

— Ты так говоришь только для того, чтобы затащить меня в постель, — шутит Баки, легонько тыча его под рёбра. Стив безрезультатно машет руками, а затем ухитряется поймать ладонь Баки и прижать её к груди, чтобы она не причинила ему никакого вреда.

— И это сработало?

— Наверное, да.

Стив гладит большим пальцем костяшки Баки.

— Я всегда буду любить тебя, — бормочет он.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, сопляк.

После этого уже почти нечего сказать, так что они просто лежат и улыбаются друг другу, как идиоты. Через некоторое время Баки понимает, что они дышат в одном ритме.

Он почти полностью отключился, не думая ни о чем, кроме ощущения поднимающейся и опускающейся груди Стива под ладонью и того, как его ресницы отбрасывают тень на его щеки, и бледной веснушки на переносице, когда тот говорит:

— Теперь моя очередь?

— Хм?

Стив переворачивается и опирается на одну руку.

— Теперь моя очередь. Есть кое-какие незаконченные дела. — Он протягивает руку и слегка касается указательным пальцем правого соска Баки.

Баки глубоко вдыхает.

— Нельзя иметь незаконченных дел.

Как и сказал Зеро, теперь его соски всегда торчат. Стиву достаточно надавить на него одним пальцем, чтобы Баки почувствовал давление штанги. Он двигает её то в одну сторону, то в другую, затем пытается надавить на саму штангу, тыча в один из шариков так, что сосок Баки немного скручивается.

— Можно я... — спрашивает он и нежно щиплет Баки, оттягивая сосок.

Это одна из любимых вещей Баки — за последние несколько недель он потратил больше времени, чем хотел бы признавать, просто делая это, когда оставался один.

— Угу, — говорит он. Он ощущает острое чувство внутри, где металл проходит через его плоть, контрастируя с подушечками пальцев Стива. — Посильнее.

Глаза Стива расширяются, он ухмыляется и садится поудобнее. Затем перекидывает ногу через бедра Баки и садится на него верхом, и... о, это — яйца Стива, которые просто болтаются и трутся о член Баки. Хорошо, без проблем. У Баки не так много времени, чтобы подумать об этом, прежде чем он отвлекается, когда Стив сжимает пальцами оба его соска.

— Насколько сильно? — спрашивает Стив, но вопрос, вероятно, риторический, потому что он проверяет сам, разминая и пощипывая, дергая и наблюдая, как Баки начинает извиваться.

— Вот так, — говорит Баки, а потом, сам не зная, сколько прошло времени, просит «сильнее», пока не начинает задыхаться и пытаться прижаться бёдрами к Стиву.

Он понимает, что Стив прижал его к себе, и даже не возражает. Его руки свободны. Он мог бы выбраться из-под Стива, если бы захотел, но он этого не хочет. Он не знает, что делать со своими руками, кроме как хвататься за простыни и сопротивляться всему, что заставит Стива остановиться.

— Бля, — говорит он, и он чувствует, что член начинает течь. Если бы ему только хватило трения, чтобы...

Но Стив садится на корточки и даже в этом ему отказывает. Он отпускает соски Баки и кладет на них руки, тёплые и твёрдые, ожидая, пока Баки успокоится.

— Стиви, — хнычет он.

Стив ухмыляется и впивается ногтями в то место, где у Баки нежная и чувствительная плоть. Ногти у него короткие, но этого достаточно, чтобы Баки выгнулся дугой над кроватью. — Блядь, блядь, — говорит он.

— Господи, Баки, ты такой...

— Какой?

— Удивительный. — Он снова поглаживает ладонями соски Баки, а затем опускается вниз, кладя руки ему на бедра. Член Баки дергается и качается между ними. Капля предэякулята цепляется за кольцо принца Альберта.

Стив ждёт: ждёт, когда Баки сделает несколько глубоких вдохов и разожмет кулаки, ждёт, когда он расслабит пальцы на ногах, которые тоже когда-то поджал. Когда он позволяет себе расслабиться, то понимает, что может чувствовать жидкий жар, распространяющийся от сосков по груди, через всё тело, так же, как и тогда, когда он проколол их.

Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, он не знает что. Стив опережает его, касаясь капли, бегущей вниз по кольцу, собирая её кончиком пальца, а затем проводя по головке члена Баки. Другой рукой он небрежно обхватывает основание, затем осторожно касается другого пирсинга — штанги, мягко подталкивая шарики с обоих концов и толкая их вперёд и назад. Пирсинг двигается свободно, и ощущение металла, скользящего сквозь отверстие, невероятно яркое.

— А так ты пробовал? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки качает головой.

— Хотел подождать.

— Ты спятил, — говорит Стив, но Баки так не думает. Так лучше. Оно того стоит. Он может чувствовать прикосновение Стива через металл. Он не видит его, но думает, что внутри прокол должен быть розовым и свежим — совершенно новая кожа.

— А как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Трудно описать.— Он все равно пытается. — Чувствительным.

— И тут тоже?— Стив проталкивает кольцо в отверстие уретры, скользкое от предэякулята.

— Новый более чувствителен. Они оба... – он не успевает закончить то, что собирался сказать, потому что Стив наклоняется и проводит языком вокруг них, прослеживая металл там, где он входит и выходит из его тела. — Господи.

Стив ухмыляется и берет в зубы кольцо, теребя его из стороны в сторону, а затем тянет, как делал сам Баки в то утро. Член движется вместе с ним, качаясь туда, куда тянет Стив. Баки наклоняется, чтобы дотронуться до ампалланга, но Стив отводит руку в сторону и берет инициативу на себя.

— Стив, — говорит он, — о боже, Стиви. — Стив всё ещё ухмыляется, когда влажно проводит языком по нижней стороне члена Баки, а затем открывает рот и обхватывает головку. Баки перестает подбирать слова и снова принимается хватать простыни в охапку. Ему кажется, что он слышит, как что-то рвется.

Стив, по-видимому, очень хочет выяснить, какой прокол чувствительнее, потому что пробует все. Он делает такие вещи своим языком, губами, зубами и гребаными щеками, за которыми Баки даже не может уследить. Здорово всё, но некоторые штуки действительно охрененно хороши, и он просто начинает издавать стонущие, хнычущие звуки, чтобы хоть попытаться установить обратную связь.

Какая-то комбинация движений рук Стива, поглаживающих вверх по стволу, натыкаясь на ампалланг, и языка в том месте, где выходит Принц Альберт, приводит Баки к краю. Яйца напрягаются, и ничего, кроме мускулистого предплечья Стива поперек бедер, не препятствует ему трахнуть его в рот. Он достаточно хорошо помнит о хороших манерах, чтобы выдохнуть: «Я сейчас, сейчас», и позволить Стиву отстраниться, чтобы не забрызгать ему всё лицо, а затем кончает так сильно, что видит звезды.

Стив гладит его и откидывается назад, выглядя самодовольным. Баки кончил ему прямо на руку. Он подносит её ко рту и, наблюдая за реакцией Баки, осторожно высовывает язык, чтобы облизать её. Он выглядит задумчивым, затем морщится и вытирает руку о грудь Баки.

— Да пошел ты, — смеётся Баки. Он ещё не совсем оправился, но ему удается сесть, схватить Стива за руку , пробравшись под неё другой рукой, безжалостно ткнуть его под мышкой. Стив уворачивается, визжа, как дурной семилетка, и с глухим стуком падает с кровати. Когда он осторожно приподнимает голову над краем матраса, у него в волосах видны капли спермы.

Хорошо, что у них большой душ, думает Баки. Он встает и протягивает Стиву левую руку, помогая ему подняться. Он пользуется случаем, чтобы оглядеть его: раскрасневшийся и расслабленный, волосы нелепо торчат в разные стороны, губы красные, а глаза блестят.

Мили и мили гладкой идеальной кожи и мышц, а внутри всего этого — его Стиви. Его.

Стив тоже смотрит на него. Кожа Баки теплеет там, где пристальный взгляд Стива останавливается на ней, вбирая в себя каждую его частичку, металл и плоть, шрамы и историю. Стив не отводит взгляда, и тепло оседает где-то глубоко в груди Баки.

— Пойдём, пора в душ, — говорит он.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Стив, хмурясь, как будто пытается вспомнить, собирались ли они еще что-то делать сегодня.

— Иначе мы испачкаем твою постель.

Стив одаривает Баки солнечной улыбкой, а затем спешит с ним в ванную.

***

После парада будет ещё одна вечеринка. Баки обнаруживает, что его и Стива тянут вместе с кучей других ветеранов, включая пару, которую он узнает из Бруклинского ветеранского центра. Это пестрая группа: одни маршируют в форме, другие — в штатском, с американскими флагами, радужными флагами и парой других флагов, которые Баки придется погуглить позже.

Музыка льётся из огромных динамиков. Баки оглядывает толпу. Тут... очень много кожи. Очень много кожи. На самом деле это почти стена полуобнаженных, потных, охрипших геев. Баки поворачивается к Стиву, коварно ухмыляясь, снимает рубашку и затыкает ее за пояс джинсов. Он слышит, как кто-то восхищенно свистит из толпы ветеранов, и поворачивается, чтобы дать им полный обзор, размахивая металлической рукой.

Стив смеётся.

— Серьёзно? — кричит он, перебивая шум.

— И ты тоже. Сделай им одолжение.

Стив оглядывается вокруг, как будто пытается обнаружить камеры. Даже если здесь есть какие-то, Стив вряд ли выделяется в этой толпе.

— Прекрасно, — говорит он, качая головой. Он хватается за воротник рубашки и стягивает её, затем затыкает за пояс, так же как и Баки. Снова свист.

Баки обнимает Стива за талию и кричит:

— Извините, ребята, он занят.

Он не очень-то надеется на то, что завтра им не придется иметь дело с прессой, но пока это не имеет значения. Он хочет танцевать. Он хватает Стива за руку и тащит его в толпу.

**Сцена после титров**

Новый татуировщик, Кейс, ведёт Сэма в заднюю комнату, которую Баки помог обустроить. Как только он исчезает из виду, Зеро поворачивается к Баки, широко раскрыв глаза.

— О. Мой. Бог.

— А?

— Это был Сокол! Ты не сказал мне, что приведёшь Сокола. — Он обвиняюще указывает на Баки. — Ты должен был предупредить меня, чувак. Неужели я вёл себя как придурок? О боже, я вёл себя как полный придурок.

Баки совсем запутался. Когда Баки и Сэм приехали, Зеро сидел за стойкой и предложил Сэму стакан воды и бланки приёма, как обычно.

— Ты не выглядел как придурок. Почему сейчас ты ведёшь себя как придурок?

— Потому что он Сокол!

— Ну и что? А Стив — Капитан Америка. — Зеро не казался впечатлённым из-за этого, или из-за того, что Баки — киборг-тире-суперсолдат, или из-за любого другого дерьма, которое шло в комплекте с их нелепой жизнью.

Зеро делает пренебрежительный жест, как будто в Стиве нет ничего особенного. Баки почти уверен, что должен оскорбиться за Стива.

— Неважно, — говорит Зеро, а затем качает головой, как будет всё ещё не может поверить, что он действительно встретил Сэма Уилсона, совершенно обычного парня с парой крыльев, которые носит как рюкзак. — Сокол, чувак! Как думаешь, я могу сделать с ним селфи?

_____  
_Yelp — веб-сайт для поиска на местном рынке услуг с возможностью добавлять и просматривать рейтинги и обзоры этих услуг_


End file.
